The Illness
by Shiory
Summary: Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place.
1. The Illness

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

_**The Illness**_

He sank deep into silken sheets, the cream color such a contrast to Midnight blue velvet of the blanket that now rested on his pale frame.

"Good night highness." A voice said from the door, a newer goblin; she had been a little girl once, her elder brother had wished her away but had failed the labyrinth. He had collapsed in tears when the goblin king had appeared saying the boy's time was up. Jareth raised a hand the fingers curled and he sighed, letting it drop with a soft thump on the bed spread. She was in his thoughts again, she never seemed to leave them. After she had beaten him he had become ruthless, cheating and tearing people to pieces when they challenged him.

His eyes drifted closed, he couldn't keep thinking of her like this, not that it mattered. As soon as his consciousness left him, she would be back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They spun around him, laughing like the foolish group of humans he had made them into for her dream, but this was no longer her dream was it? It was his dream. _

_She stood there looking around; no longer was she fearful, her gaze was waiting, waiting to feel him, to see him, to hear his song. _

_He smirked making his first appearance, three females fawning over his imposing form the glittering jacket, the streaks in his hair, the make up, all of it was the same, none of it ever changed, except for her. No longer did she try to escape him, no, now she played his game. _

_Her eyes met his for a split second, the feeling of connection, the jump in his chest as she tried to hold the gaze despite the people milling around her. _

_'She fights to see me...' he thought vanishing from her site and sweeping along to another area of the ball room his eyes never leaving her. She looked around a lost and hopeless look on her face, he faltered. She wasn't playing, she needed to speak with him, and he could see it now. _

_Quickly, faster then before he vanished and was by her side, his hand settling on her waist his other hand taking hers and holding it carefully. _

_"Jareth..." she muttered his name, She was older, five years had passed since she had beaten him, she had filled out as a woman, no longer was she a scraggly bean pole of a girl, she curved beautifully, and though she was still some what small in areas He cared not. It was not her body that attracted him so, though it did get his attention from time to time. _

_"Sarah what's wrong?" he asked softly as they swept across the dance floor She was shaking slightly, was it fear? Certainly she wasn't cold; this dream would not allow such a silly thing as coldness or warmth. _

_"I'm scared..." she said, the King frowned she wasn't speaking low for romance reasons she sounded weak, he pulled away a little and really looked at her, taking in every detail, the make up skillfully hid washed out features, her hair didn't glisten on its own like before she was thinner, now that he was closer, her cheeks were slightly sunken in. _

_"You look ill, when is the last time you have eaten anything?" he asked sweeping her across the dance floor holding her carefully, _

_"I have not eaten in days, I can't stomach anything, I am afraid because... my body is in the hospital now, I fell ill... they said I am really sick." She whispered He stopped dancing, _

_"Sick, but you have been fine these last dreams how can you be sick?" Sarah smiled _

_"I was admitted into the hospital today, I've been ill for a while, I just hid it from you." She said softly she was too weak to speak any louder then a whisper he could see that now _

_"Why would you hide such a thing from me, you silly girl, you'll get better." He said firmly she smiled and shook her head _

_"They don't know what's wrong, it's something they have never seen before, and it's as if my body is, falling apart... Jareth?" He had frozen, his mismatched eyes staring at her in fear _

_"Your ears." He said softly gently grabbing her chin he turned her head and brushed away well placed locks of hair, meant to hide what he dreaded seeing. The edges of her ears were a dark purple color, soon they would turn black and it would envelope her body till her internal organs failed, it would be slow, painful. _

_"Sarah When you awaken you must wish your self to me right away!" he said she shook her head _

_"I don't know if I can, I can hardly speak at all in that world." She said he grabbed her shoulders lightly _

_"You don't have to say it out loud, feel the wish with your whole being, Sarah I will not let you die." He said She smiled lightly settling a little in his arms closing her arms _

_"Those words mean so much to me..." she muttered he held her gently; He would not let her die _

_"Wake up Sarah, wish with everything you have! I'll come for you but only if you wish for me to." He said as the ballroom slowly crumbled around them _

_"I'll try." She muttered softly as she slowly vanished _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Goblin King woke with a start

"Sarah..." He tossed of the covers a wave of a hand and he was dressed in a white poets shirt, a beaded jacket, and gray pants his boots clicked as he walked rapidly across the room and threw his door open, scattering many goblins as he strode down the hall.

_"I... I wish..." _His hand flew to his forehead; he could hear her speaking in his mind, the gift only she possessed to affect him so.

"Say it Sara, really feel it." He said as pain pooled within him, the magic she had fighting his own

_"I wish... I wish the Goblin king..."_ She could barley speak, he could feel the weakness in her he could feel her shaking. He could see her in his minds eye, tucked carefully in the harsh white sheets of a hospital bed her eyes closed tightly; she was in so much pain. One arm rested over the covers an IV dripping medication into her blood stream.

"Finish the wish, I can't help you, go near you unless you wish it of me." He said almost yelling

_"I... I wish the goblin king would come and take me away!"_ He was there in a heartbeat the IV taken from her arm and clattering to the floor as a commotion sounded outside her curtain

"She yelled something!"

"Get the doctor!" He could hear people approaching, gathering the frail woman into his arms the curtain was pulled back and the nurses were faced with an empty bed, and a **HUGE** problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah stirred a groan escaping her a cold hand touched her forehead

"Sleep now Sarah we're here." She knew that voice, it was worried

"H-Hoggle? What are you doing in the hospital?" she asked her eyes not strong enough to open she herd an uncomfortable shifting

"Sarah you're in the underground, you wished your self here, you don't remember?" he asked

"No... I remember... I remember dreaming again, that beautiful dancing dream..." she muttered

"Well Milady Sarah it seems you have fallen ill." She smiled weakly

"Hello Didymus..." She said there was a slight pause

"What's wrong?"

"Milady Sarah you are unwell, you rest and we will be back when you have gotten a little stronger." Sarah gave her best sigh considering her weak state

"Oh all right I'll rest... only because you insisted." She said she herd a soft chuckle and assumed it was Hoggle

"We'll be goin' now Sarah. Jus' wanted to see how you were." Yah that was Hoggle he sounded more like he would take a swim in the bog of eternal stench then leave, that meant someone was there making them leave

"Some imposing king with blond hair a mismatched eyes?" she inquired, that chuckle again, this time she knew for a fact it wasn't Hoggle

"Imposing? Am I really?" Just as all of them were about to say 'yes' he held up a hand

"Don't! Answer that..." he said quickly a weak laugh and they all turned to see Sarah with a wide smile and attempting to laugh

"Yes, that's him... this must be a dream, either that or I'm dead and this is some cruel hell." She said weakly Hoggle looked down at his weak friend, his first friend he wasn't about to let her get any more sick then she already was as they walked away from the bed he actually glared at Jareth

"If she die's you'll find me and mountain trolls have somethin' in common." He said Jareth found himself more then a little taken aback by this strange display of courage that had been blossoming in Hoggle ever since he had befriended this infuriatingly lovely woman.

"She won't die; you should know better then the others that I will not allow it." Jareth muttered as the dwarf walked away. He glanced at the woman, she looked so frail, she was certainly looking much worse then she had in the dream. Walking over to her he sat on the edge of the bed

"Why did you try to hide it from me?" he asked something brushed his hand and he looked down to see long pale fingers resting on his gloved ones

"Because I didn't think it was going to get this bad, I didn't even know what it was, or is" she said turning her head, even though her eyes weren't open he understood the meaning, she was feeling foolish that she hadn't told him she was ill

"It's an illness from our world, it's from the under ground." Jareth said evenly, how could he explain to her that the dreams they had been sharing may very well be the reason she was so ill

"I assumed as much." He looked at her questioningly it went unseen but she did go on

"The doctors have no idea what it is, it matches nothing from the records and simple they way it's working seems like something from a sad fairy tale." She said

"Yours will not be sad; we'll find a way to cure it I promise you." She smiled

"How? Do you even know what it is?" she asked

"Yes, this illness means that your magic and life force are being sucked from your very body." He said


	2. The Magic

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

**_Ocean Fairy:_** my first review for this story :) Glad you like it Thanks

**_Ohiowriter:_** Interesting is always good

**_White Rose Withering:_** Thanks for your words about the dream originally it was just going to be a one shot dream sequence but then I got the illness idea so I rewrote the end part and kept going

**_Labyrinth Mistress: _**I am writing as fast as I can I'm hoping to update every two or three days, but it might not happen because I have work, I'll try though

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Magic_**

Her magic, sucked from her body? It was her turn to show confusion

"My magic? But I don't have any magic, I'm just a human." She said he almost laughed

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" he asked looking at her his eyes elegantly arching at the idea that she didn't believe she had magic

"You need magic to be able to make wishes come true. How else do you think I am able to hear your wishes? You don't think I just listen and watch you every day do you?" he asked though in truth that was something he did rather often, not that he would tell her that.

"You have a point there..." she muttered

"Or course I do I'm the King of a magical realm I should know everything there is to know about the magic with in it." He said with a dignified air around his voice she coughed out a laugh

"Arrogant and egocentric you're definitely Jareth." She said he took her hand in his own

"Am I all that bad?" he asked she paused

"You kidnapped my brother and taunted me as I fought my way through several life and death situations, yah you are that bad." She said she may have been frail but her voice was sharp and she hit the heart of the matter quiet easily. Jareth looked away He wasn't embarrassed but for that moment, he was so sure he was talking with his own reflection, one in a long while he would speak to it and it would tell it exactly what he was like, how bad he was, how cruel he was. Once, only once had it spoke of something kind within him, his love for the mortal woman who now lay ill before him.

"What's wrong you've gone all quiet." He jumped slightly, he had immersed him self in thought, he shook his head

"No I'm fine, thinking." He said standing

"You should sleep, replenish your energy you'll need it, as soon as you have your strength back we have to find your magic bond." He said Sarah frowned confused again

"My what?" she asked Jareth smiled

"Your magic bond, the place or item in this world where you magic takes root." He explained

"Every magic user has a magic bond some times tied to the most mundane things some times tied to many things, as the king here my magic bonds are many, my magic takes root in this whole land and everything in it." He said with a slight flourish Sarah smiled

"I guess that makes sense as long as my magic bond isn't a tin can, or worse the bog of eternal stench." She said he nodded

"Yes that would make things a little... smelly." He said now finding himself mentally begging the great one not to make her magic bond the bog even he didn't like going there for extended periods on end.

"Jareth, why do we need to find my magic bond?" she asked

"Because that's why you are so ill, some one is damaging it and absorbing the magic tied to it, there may be other people who have bonds with the same area, they'll be suffering as well." He explained this got Sarah's attention

"Goblins have magic?" She asked Jareth chuckled

"No they do not, but they are not the only creatures in this realm of the under ground Sarah. Do you not remember the fieries, or the Fairies at the door to the labyrinth? There are also many other creatures that you didn't meet, some that hide from your eyes because they either fear you, or me." He said Sara nodded

"Yes, I remember, other creatures huh? Sound like I missed a lot last time I was here." She said softly sleep pulling at the edges of her mind. She herd him walk over to her, long strides and clicking boots on the stone floor, she was about to ask what he was doing when the covers (A soft fabric that seemed to fine for silk) were pulled up under her chin.

"Sleep, I can feel the pull on your mind, you need rest." He said softly almost kindly surprising Sarah immensely

"You keep surprising me, it's not fair." She mumbled Jareth smiled

"To be fair you really surprised me when I found out you were hiding such an illness from me even in the dream." He said she shook her head

"It's an illness nothing more... you said something like that once... it's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look in to it, it will show you your dreams." She said reciting the line as if it were nothing, Jareth wondered whether she knew how much of a test was behind those words, He couldn't resist he had to test her, see if she really was what she seemed

"No ordinary teenager..." he muttered Sarah shifted

"What?" she hadn't herd him just a mumble and maybe the word teenager

"I said you were no ordinary teenager, nor are you now an ordinary woman." Sarah shook her head

"I am barley a woman." She said Jareth frowned slightly

"Still you need your rest, sleep for now, I'll return with food once you have slept." He said walking from the room, Sarah settled sinking back she breathed in deeply she could smell a soft mix of weak lily's and peaches, when she was stronger she would ask were the scent came from but for now, Jareth was right, she needed rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of on and off rest Sarah gave up trying to sleep and just lay for a time, her eyes closed her ears open. She here soft fluttering, a delicate fabric was being blown by the wind a curtain on an open window was her guess, every so often the sound of feet rushed by a door across from her and to her left, she didn't need to open her eyes, the sound told her were the sound were emanating from. An all too familiar click sound filled the air and she smiled lightly

She opened her eyes slowly still feeling tired, the door was opened slowly and Jareth walked in a smile flicking across his features as soon as he saw she was wake and eyes open.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked she shook her head

"A little, on off really." She said he nodded

"I brought food, the goblins wanted to bring it but considering how mischievous they are, I figured it wasn't the best of ideas." He said producing a place of finely sliced peaches Sarah frowned

"You're joking right?" she said rising an eye brow He shook his head

"Don't worry this fruit is perfectly normal." He said seeing he still wasn't convincing her he sighed and grabbed a slice and tossed it in his mouth surprising a grin and her slightly annoyed look, yah she didn't trust it but it was still her food right?

"Well... you not keeling over... or staggering around as everything starts to dance around you..." she said eyeing the fruit warily she finally grabbed one and ate it quickly she sat for a moment with her eyes closed, after a moment she seemed satisfied because she opened her eyes and smiled at him

"It's really sweet tasting." She said tucking into the fruit Jareth stepped back only slightly it went unnoticed to the woman who was now eating quiet happily something had pulled deep in his stomach when he had seen that smile, something he had felt once before, when she had made her first wish, and again he was faced with no explanation for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth retreated to his throne room after she had eaten and settled down to sleep more. Throwing himself in to the fur and bone throne that had been gifted to him nearly a century ago by the Valyins when he had begrudgingly given them aide during a frantic power struggle that threatened to tear the realm apart he frowned catching site of Hoggle who looked at him questioningly.

"She's sleeping now." He muttered before Hoggle could get a word in edgewise

"Her Magical core is being drained rapidly she could barley keep her self awake the bond is weak, she's needs rest and food before I can determine were her bond is formed." He said, for a moment looking rather tired himself, a flicker of what might have been concern for the king covered Hoggle's face

"What is it?" Jareth snapped irritably the flicker was gone and Hoggle frowned

"I though' you were lookin' tired is all." He said with a huff Jareth nodded

"I'm feeling sick myself..." he muttered.


	3. The Mirror

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

**_Labyrinth Mistress:_**:) I have no problem taking care of a hot goblin king my self but I think he'd rather be bedridden with Sarah waiting on him hand a foot but saying anything else might give away my nonexistent plot XD

**_Ocean Fairy:_** I am the author tremble before my might of making Jareth say he feels ill MUHAHAHA (Yah I'm not allowed any more pixie stix before bed.

**_White Rose Withering: _**It's not a peach tree I'll tell you that much

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Mirror_**

When Sarah woke she already knew it was late, her eyes drifted open so slowly to darkness that for a moment she was certain her eyes were still closed. Slowly things began to take shape and she registered that a candle was flickering on a large oak chest of draws sitting across from her. She was laying in a stained cherry wood four poster bed with a soft cream colored sheer curtain draped elegantly over the posts, the sheets she was so carefully tucked in were also a cream color matched with a deep blood crimson that gave it a royal look.

She carefully slid the covers off of her form and slid so that she was sitting up braced on one of the posts, she was no longer dressed in the scratchy hospital gown that had been so painfully pulled across her form when she had first been admitted to the sterile white halls that seemed so bright at the time that it had made her head hurt. Now she was dressed in a simple off white silk night gown with spaghetti thin straps that wrapped all the way down her arms in elegant twists and tied off at her wrists.

Resting on a chair sitting next to the chest of drawers was a thin shawl of the same off white color that graduated in to black on the bottom hem, or was it the top hem? She could never tell with such silly things, but she was grateful for it.

Wrapping the shawl around her shoulders she stepped out of the room glancing down the corridors she thought for a moment

"I'll go left..." she muttered her feet were bear and the cool stone of the floors was rather nice against her skin, the castle was a little drafty and she pulled the shawl close Once or twice stopping to look behind her, it felt as if someone was walking with her like thousands of eyes were watching her every move. She assumed it to be goblins and when she did a funny thought struck her and she felt a giggle pull from her throat,

"Is there such thing as an insomniac goblin?" she asked a mirror as she passed

_"Of course there are you silly girl! Insomnia is merely the inability to sleep why would that not be possible for goblins?"_ the mirror demanded Sarah jumped

"I'm so sorry I meant no offence..." she said withdrawing slightly the mirror huffed

_"Yes well, I'll forgive you seeing as how you are only a foolish human."_ The mirror said her reflection looked her up and down and Sarah found it incredibly creepy to see her reflection move when she didn't

_"You the woman the king brought here aren't you? I thought you were I'll..."_ the mirror said Sarah nodded

"I am but I felt like I needed to walk, I was feeling restless." She said blushing lightly suddenly thinking her self foolish

_"Oh I see, well being bedridden would make anyone annoyed, your room is this one right?"_ Her reflection moved aside and Sarah gasped the mirror was suddenly like a window, her old room at her parents house was right through it looking exactly the way she had left it

"Y-yes that is my room how did you know?" she asked the reflection returned and the area behind her faded and looked like the corridor once again

_"I'm a mirror I see everything, I have seen many things as a mirror, the one in your bedroom on your vanity table is a link the king made so that you may call your friends."_ Sarah stared at the mirror

"He made that? Did that for me?" she said stepping back and leaning against the wall

_"He cares for you more then you know, you care for him to don't you_?" the mirror asked Sarah sighed

"Yes, I do care for him, as time passed I found my self thinking of his words, and those dreams, we would dance, he was so careful... he held me like I was made of glass." She muttered

"I jump around don't I? First I feared him, then I hated him, now I like him... we certainly are confusing..." she said shaking her head and leaning against the wall

_"Humans are like that, but you look tired you should go back to your room and sleep."_ The mirror said kindly Sarah shook her head

"I'm not tired just confused..." she muttered the reflection nodded a low grumble escaped Sarah's stomach and she flushed a crimson that rivaled her bed spread

_"Would you like food I can tell you were the kitchens are."_ The Mirror offered Sarah nodded

"That would be nice..." she said

"But how are you going to guide me there?" she asked the reflection smiled

_"A hand Mirror of course the table under me has a hand mirror in the drawer take that and I'll be with you."_ It said Sarah followed the directions and gasped seeing the Mirror in the drawer, beautifully crafted the glass shined like it had just been cleaned and the silver around it glinted slightly in the soft candle light

"It's beautiful..." she breathed

_"Yes I like it but it's been in the drawer for years all I can do is keep it clean."_ The reflection said Sarah jumped realizing it was now in the hand Mirror and the reflection in the wall mirror was her normal one.

_"Keep walking down this hall then take the left passage."_ The reflection instructed, and soon Sarah and the mirror where on their way the mirror knew many things about the under ground and she (Yes Sarah chose to refer to it as she because it was her reflection and Sarah was quiet certain she was female.)

Sarah's first question, when the mirror had offered to explain various things about the underground, was about magic bonds

_"Ah yes, that'll be the whole reason you here, A Magic bond as he already told you is the core of your magic Depending on how many bonds you have you could have incredibly powerful magic, Jareth has bonds with every thing the labyrinth the creatures in it, even the goblins."_ Sarah looked confused

"But Jareth said that goblins didn't have magic." The reflection nodded

_"They don't but they can be a core for magic, the item it's self isn't the magic, it is the symbol of the item everything that Jareth has a bond to is linked to him in some other way, because this realm is his kingdom he has a link to it and everything about it."_ Sarah thought for a moment

"So you one of his magic bond things?" she asked, the reflection nodded

_"Yes I am, but he is also my Magic bond, it works both ways you see. I have my own magic but there are few things I know and Jareth is one of them so he is my magic bond."_ Sarah nodded

"I think I understand..." she said nodding the reflection smiled

_"You have five magic bonds yourself one of which is under attack which is why you are here in the first place."_ The reflection said Sarah looked at her questioningly

_"This evil force that is attacking your bond, it wishes to destroy that bond, and in effect destroy this world."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter I am feeling so brain-dead right now it's not even funny.

* * *


	4. The Assimilation

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Assimilation _**

Sarah stared at the mirror in horror

"Trying to destroy this world? But why?" The reflection smiled

_"There are many who think the king has grown weak, and if the king is weak then the land is also weak, they wish to control or destroy all the weak realms."_ She explained Sarah nodded

"There are people like that in my world, but it companies or small countries..." she said thoughtfully the reflection nodded

_"Yes assimilate the weaker begins gain what power they do have and add it to your own, that's the way some of those realms work, This realm isn't like that, the king respects any type of strength a realm that seems weak to everyone else always has a strength the king respects those strengths and helps build them so that they are not assimilated."_ The mirror explained Sarah nodded

"And one of these realms is trying to 'assimilate' with this world?" again the reflection nodded

_"Something stops it from winning, Not only the kings magic but your foreign magic, your magic is new it is un focused and raw, if the attacker taps in to your power they may be able to establish a force that could mean the end of this world as we know it. The king seems unaware but I have access to many realms."_ The reflection said Sarah nodded

"So you're saying that of what ever it is can absorb all my magic the Underground is in danger?" The reflection nodded Sarah frowned

"Well then why am I looking for food? We need to find my bond." She said

_"Bonds."_ The reflection said

"What?"

_"Five you have five bonds, would you like to ask him what they are, I can tell you were his room is."_ Sarah shook her head

"What if he's asleep?" a chuckle caught her attention and she looked down at the reflection it shoulders were shaking

_"Here sit next to the wall and give me a minuet."_ She said walking out of site; Sarah did as asked and rested against the wall her fingers tracing the elegant designs on the frame her normal reflection was back

_"Sarah?" _this voice wasn't that of the reflection but she did know it

"Jareth? That's so weird..." she muttered as her reflection faded and she saw him there and a dark room behind him

_"How are you feeling?"_ he asked she flushed a little at the concern she herd on his words

"I-I'm fine..." she said He smirked

_"Good then, now tell me how did you came across this mirror and it inhabitant?"_ he asked once again his arrogant haughty self

"I was walking around." she snapped he chuckled

_"I see what is it that makes you call me so late then? Did you not think that I might have been sleeping?"_

_"Oh stop it you were pacing around your room just waiting for an excuse to see her!" _the voice of the reflection said she peeked out from behind the frame

_"It's true you know, he was pacing and fighting with himself about whether he should check on you o-"_

_"That's quiet enough Lavera!"_ he said annoyed Sarah laughed

"Lavera? Is that you name?" Sarah asked the reflection nodded

_"Yes it is."_ she said almost shyly as if now that her name was known she felt rather shy Sarah smiled

"I think it is a lovely name, don't be shy." She said her reflection nodded and Jareth rolled his eyes

_"She's always shy, Lavera show her you true from please."_ He said almost tiredly

_"But, I don't want to."_ Sarah laughed

"That's fine I don't mind." She said

_"But I do, she shouldn't be wandering around with your form, now change back you silly girl."_ He said Lavera sighed

_"Yes your majesty..."_ she said holding her hands together like she was praying Sarah's image glowed for a moment the crumbled lacking off a beautiful woman her hair was long ebony black with strings of pearls weaved into it. She wore a fine dress made of a lovely looking martial gold bands were wrapped around her upper arms. Her skin was pale but glistened as though there was a soft glitter on it, when she opened her eyes they were a deep crimson color her eye lashes were long and elegant she seemed like a beautiful painting in the silver frame of the mirror

"Oh my... your so lovely, Are you a spirit of the mirror?" Sarah asked Lavera chuckled lightly and shook her head

_"I was once..."_ She looked down and shook her head

_"Let's just say the mirror is Lavera's home, it has been for a very long time."_ Jareth said Sarah nodded

"Alright I see." She said

_"Anyway why was it you had her come get me?"_ he asked Sarah nodded

"Oh yah, sorry almost forgot, she said that the person attacking my bond is trying to assimilate you world and she told me that I have raw and foreign magic." She said Jareth nodded

_"Yes your magic was born of all you wishing, you'll find that you wish a lot even for the most mundane things but your wishes Sarah, your wishes began coming true after you came to the labyrinth. You had magic before, that's what allowed you to call on me to take away Toby, every human does, but when you defeated me you took some of my magic with you when that one crystal popped like a bubble that magic within it transferred to you."_ Sarah nodded

"Alright that makes sense, and to have strong magic I formed one of these magic bond things." She said Lavera was about to speak when Sarah spoke again

"Alright five... so how do we figure out what they are?" she asked Jareth smiled

_"We'll find them out in the morning but you need sleep you look better but you do look a bit dead on your feet."_ He said she smiled weakly

"I'm sitting."

_"I knew that." _

"No you didn't that's why you said what you said."

_"No I'm telling you I knew that, it was... an expression" _

"Right..." she nodded and started to laugh

"Thank for the concern." She said a light smile on her face she saw surprise for a moment on his face but it was gone quickly.

_"Yes, yes well go back to your room, your welcome to take the mirror with you if you want. Good night"_ Jareth said quickly turning away the mirror faded a little and Sarah was staring at her reflection feeling a little deflated

"Good night Jareth..." she said softly holding the mirror close to her chest as if hugging him she stood and made her way back to her room, her hunger forgotten

"I just wish he would get off his high horse and tell me what he's really thinking..." she muttered to tired to feel an odd pull in her stomach that matched a painful tug the jerked the goblin king from his thoughts and made him grasp his abdomen quickly in an attempt to alleviate sudden soreness.


	5. The Dream

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

This was a fast chapter my finger wrote it I didn't so if you don't like it blame them please XD this was written in about twenty minuets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**_The Dream _**

He debated with him self whether he should let her rest dreamlessly or whether he should dance with her again. His reasonable and rather small voice said that letting her sleep dreamlessly was a good idea because it would help her heal quicker, were as his arrogant and louder voice said that she was technically sleeping because the dance was in fact just a dream so there was really no harm to creating it. In the end the louder voice won and as he settled to sleep he began weaving her a beautiful dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The music was soft and alluring, this place she knew so well, she had wondered why she hadn't had this dream since reentering the underground, but her theory was no in shreds because here she was, dreaming again. His mismatched eyes met her for a second and instantly she was pushing through the crowd to get to him, and in that same instant he vanished among the laughing crowds _

_"Game on I guess." She said with a fond smile she was feeling better and right now she felt that a return to semi-normality was really the best medicine for her looking around his voice filled the air; those silken notes that made her heart soar. _

_There's such a sad love _

_Deep in your eyes. _

_A kind of pale jewel _

_Open and closed _

_Within your eyes. _

_I'll place the sky _

_Within your eyes. _

_ She had to find him she wanted to dance with him, feel him holding her look into those eyes, the sea blue and earthy brown. _

_There's such a fooled heart _

_Beatin' so fast _

_In search of new dreams. _

_A love that will last _

_Within your heart. _

_I'll place the moon _

_Within your heart. _

_Yes she was a fool had she only accepted his love before she wouldn't even be in this mess... or would she? She wasn't sure but she didn't care she saw it a flash of blue she was so close she could feel his eyes on her turning she saw several of the women around him one resting her hands on his shoulder her cheek rested against him. A strong feeling of hatred for the woman filled her but Jareth smiled and waved the woman away _

_As the pain sweeps through, _

_Makes no sense for you. _

_Every thrill is gone. _

_Wasn't too much fun at all, _

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou _

_As the world falls down. _

_He vanished again and she paused for a moment to smile at the fuming woman granted she was pretty but in this dream Sarah was beautiful and Jareth He was more then that, he was singing, a crystal fallen angel who's eyes, lips, and words had captured her heart so long ago _

_Falling. _

_Falling down. _

_Falling in love. _

_I'll paint you mornings of gold. _

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings. _

_Though we're strangers 'til now, _

_We're choosing the path _

_Between the stars. _

_I'll leave my love _

_Between the stars. _

_He was there again different women same idea was he trying to make her angry he seemed to realize she was done playing because he made his way over to her, his eyes never leaving hers. Momentary anger melted away in an instant as he took her hand in his and settled his other hand on her waist his lips moving in slow song as he swept her around _

_As the pain sweeps through, _

_Makes no sense for you. _

_Every thrill is gone. _

_Wasn't too much fun at all, _

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou _

_As the world falls down. _

_She smiled closing her eyes and letting him lead, letting his voice wash over her, she needed to hear those beautiful words needed him to hold her like she was the most important thing in the world to him wished he would say it an odd tug pulled at her stomach and sudden words made her eyes shoot open _

_"You are..." he said softly She looked up slightly confused, he couldn't read minds could he? The song was still going and she could still hear him singing but his lips weren't moving anymore, he was using magic to project his voice so he could talk to her _

_"J-Jareth?" she asked two simple words and suddenly she felt like jello _

_"Sarah." A jolt, his eyes were soft so kind gold beautiful eyes _

_"Gold?" something didn't match she hurt her body surged with pain _

_"Jareth It ... help... It hurts..." She moaned stepping back away from him her hands shooting to her head pain washing over her _

_"Sarah! Sarah!" another voice echoed in her mind she could feel hand on her shoulders but no one was there _

_"NO! STOP IT! THIS IS WRONG IT"S NOT MY DREAM!" she yelled the image flickered and died the world was black she felt alone and cold the dress was gone she was in a night gown, off white strings twisting down her arms and tying of at her wrists _

_"Where am I?" her voice echoed and she looked around a faint glow surrounded her body and she herd a chuckle _

_"Such a fun game, now I see why he plays it with you... your so lovely in that dress Sarah dear, lovely silver queen, but you will give me your power, then his, then everyone's, your link will cause the demise of the one you care about, his death will be all your fault." The voice was deep and rich she shook her head _

_"Shut up! That's not true we are going to fix what's wrong, I'm just a little ill that's all!" she grabbed her head closing her eyes and shaking her head _

_"Open your eyes and see him then!" the voice commanded, though she didn't want to she obeyed screaming as her eyes fell on the bodies of her friends laying in pools of blood their eyes open expression of disbelief on their faces Hoggle's vest stained dark a dagger driven in his chest, Ludo simply a crumpled heap of brown fur, Didymus laying across Ambrosius his own little spear driven in to his back _

_"I'll kill them all, then I'll kill him you want to see?" the voice asked tauntingly Sarah shook her head _

_"No... no please stop..." she broke of as the bodies and the darkness faded Jareth standing his ground against _

_"Me?" she couldn't believe it, the face the hair the clothing, it was her _

_"Sarah please return to your senses!" Jareth pleaded the lost look in his eyes the look of a man so in love he couldn't fight back _

_"Jareth! That's not me!" she ran forward but everything slow soothing in the fakes hand flashed and she screamed the crystal one on his crystals. It hit the ground and shattered where it hit the ground a sword rose up and the fake her took hold of the hilt and slashed upwards his eyes went wide and Sara reached out for him the vision faded "No, no... NO! NO PLEAS STOP IT THAT'S A LIE!" she screamed collapsing to the ground, her fingers splayed across her face her expression one of horror the voice laughed _

_"Oh yes, their deaths will be painful and so sweet because in their eyes you'll be the one killing them." She wash shaking her body felt cold and she wanted to puke _

_"Sarah! SARAH!" the echoing voice got louder and her eyes shot open. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

His mismatched eyes held fear as he leaned over her his hand gentle but firm on her shoulders by the door Hoggle and the others were standing looking rather frightened she reached up quickly throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder

"You're not dead! I won't kill you! I won't hurt you please it won't be true!" she sobbed he froze for a moment then his arms wrapped around her he held her carefully making soothing sounds to try and calm her distress

"It hurt so much then... then you were all dead please it said it would kill you with my image I'm unsafe, I'm going to be... it'll be my fault! Please I wish I was-" he pulled away from her quickly and clamped a hand over her mouth

"SARAH STOP IT!" he yelled she looked at him startled she was shaking and her face was a mess of tears

"Sarah it was a dream, a very bad and scary dream." He said soothingly she shook her head as he pulled his hand away

"No it wasn't it was a warning, Jareth Who ever it is... they want to kill you, it said it wanted power it wanted this realm... It's said it was my fault..." she said looking down hugging her self tightly a lost look in her eyes more tears streamed down her face

"It hurts so much." She muttered Jareth was lost, he didn't know how to help her

"Sarah, we're al righ' we ain't hurt it was just a dream like Jareth said." Hoggle said stepping forward but she didn't respond

"Sawa friend? Sawa alright?" Ludo asked a deep growling whine escaped his throat at the thought of his dear friend and savior in any kind of pain

"Yes Lady Sarah, Sir Hoggle is right we are unharmed." Didymus offered she finally looked up her eyes were still sad and showed pain but she smiled anyway

"I'm so glad, you're all so dear to me.." she said her voice wavering she felt sick an tired she wanted to pass out Jareth noticed and waved for them to step back

"Sarah you should rest, you just had a bad dream, and you need sleep." She shook her head

"No I don't want to sleep, I'll dream again I know I will!" she said quickly true fear in her eyes Jareth took her hand she jumped and looked up into his eyes

"Sarah I will protect you, please sleep I will stop any dreams that may reach your mind." He said his voice soft so hypnotic she nodded her eyelids drooping he helped her settled back into the pillows she held his hand tightly as if for dear life as she slipped into sleep again The night would be long and he would be with her all through it.


	6. The Attack

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Attack _**

Hoggle watched as Sarah settled down and after a short time her breathing had calmed and he knew she was asleep

"What do you think she saw?" he asked looking at his king the fae looked tired and scared for the woman whose hand her held so carefully

"I do not know, I am truly lost here... I wanted to share a dream with her but when I tried to weave it I was stopped I went into her dreams and saw her in another dream, with another me..." he said that was when he had woken up and rushed to her room, he felt the tug of a wish and found himself saying to empty air that she was the most important thing to him, she had wished for it. By the time he had reached her room she was already screaming her body convulsing as if she were having a seizure his heart had almost stopped when he saw the pain on her face.

"Hoggle, our world is under attack, you know this correct?" he said suddenly the dwarf nodded

"Yes I figured that was why you and her were feelin' so ill her link is with this world isn't it?" he asked Jareth nodded

"She has a link with you, Ludo, Didymus, the labyrinth its self and me..." he said softly Hoggle nodded

"I'll be goin' now." He said with a light bow right now he knew Jareth shouldn't have to put up with rudeness he shuffled from the room and closed the door, with a sigh when Jareth had looked at Sarah he had seen the old Jareth, from back when he first earned this realm as his own at first he had tried to be a reasonable and kind ruler but when he realized reason and kindness would not be good enough to rule the unruly magic less bunch known as goblins, he had hardened his heart and became the cruel unfeeling beast that had first faced Sarah, But Hoggle knew, as Jareth had watched the girl, listened to her words, saw her manage to find a smile even in difficulty that's when he had fallen in love with her.

Jareth looked down at the pale face of the woman, his free hand brushing hair away from her peaceful features, the touch sent a jolt through him and he brought his hand to his mouth and bite the cloth of the glove on his middle finger, pulling his hand free of the constricting feeling of tight leather. He rested his bare hand on her cheek and a faint smile touched her lips he knew his hand was cooler then her skin because he was fae.

"Sarah I'm so sorry about all of this..." he said softly closing his eyes he turned his head away from her face already he could feel something malevolent trying to invade the room and her mind. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly Magic jolting his senses the protection she had created for herself with out knowing it fought his magic as his skin touched hers

"I'll find out who is doing this to you..." he said softly as new magic began to attack him his eyes closed in concentration and slight pain, the malevolent force was trying to break through and get to her, he would not allow it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was filled with painful and long attacks on his magic as he sat by her side protecting her from what ever the cruel force was that had made her so distressed before by the time she awoke he was wiped out.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and the first thing she registered was that he was still there holding her hand

"J-Jareth?" she breathed out his name, faltering slightly he smiled despite his tired state

"Yes what is it?" he asked softly she smiled

"You're still here? Have you been awake this whole time?" she asked he nodded she sighed

"You must be wiped out." She said he chuckled

"You would be surprised; I am a king I do not tire easily." He said grandly though he felt incredibly weary it was best to keep up the illusion that he was ok so that she didn't worry for him, after all she had her own problems.

"I'm sorry... last night I just grabbed you like that..." she said a faint blush crossed her face and she looked away

"Do not fret over it, you were distressed and I was there, I'm glad to know I am that much of a comfort to you." He said she laughed a little

"You're holding my hand you know." She said as soon as she did he released it quickly

"Forgive me..." he said she smiled

"Nothing to forgive, but your hand is colder then mine, how come?" she turned back to look at his face he smiled

"We fae age slower then you humans not just because of our magic but because of physical characteristics one of those is our blood flows much slower then yours, our hearts beat less times in a minuet then a human heart does." He said she nodded fascination glittering in her eyes

"That's sound so strange does your heart really beat slower then mine?" she asked he smiled choosing to take advantage of a rather useful opportunity with on hand her moved his shirt and with his other he grabbed her wrist

"What are you-" she stopped as her hand touched the cool skin of his chest right above his heart

"Can you feel it?" he asked she turned bright crimson but she could feel the faint beating of his heart it was slow but there she looked at his face but he was looking down at her hand his bland hair falling across his face giving him such an innocent look her face became engulfed in a flaming blush and she pulled her hand away quickly, surprised he looked up

"Th-that's pretty amazing..." she said looking away trying to hide her blush from him he smirked

"You're blushing." He said simply she shook her head quickly

"I am not! I've probably got another fever!" she said he chuckled

"Is blushing such a bad thing?" he asked

"I'm not blushing!" she insisted he set a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him she tuned her head away but he gently grabbed her chin

"You're red as an apple." He said softly looking in to her eyes he smiled

"My apple, Sarah you made a wish, now I'll fulfill it, Sarah I lo-" Sarah's eye went wide and he stopped her arms wrapped tightly around her chest her face contorted in pain

"YOUR MAJESTY!" a yell filled the air and Sarah pulled away quickly rocking a little to get the pain to stop, as Jareth glared at the doorway where a goblin guard stood

"What is it!" he hissed the Goblin withdrew a little if looks could kill he knew he would have been dead ten times over

"Your majesty there is something happening within the labyrinth!" he said hurriedly Jareth nodded looking at Sarah he gathered her into his arms and followed the goblin to his throne room through the large window he could see a bright red glow within the labyrinth walls near the bog of eternal stench

"Sarah calm down a little I need you help for a second he said softly she was moaning softly in pain he could feel a fleeting soreness it was lessened because of all the bonds he had but what ever this was, was really trying to hurt her

"Sarah please I need you to tell me what's attacking, you can feel it more then me what does it feel like?" he asked she groaned

"Like fire everything on fire but it's also very dark like the flames can't give off light, please, make it stop!" she said clutching his shirt tightly

"I will." He said looking down at her now shivering form

"Helios..." he muttered looking back out at the labyrinth his eyes focused on the red glow.


	7. The Bad Lands

**_DID YOU SEE! THAY MAD A LABYRINTH MANGA COMING OUT THIS MONTH_** (Yes I am _very_ happy about it XD)

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Bad Lands _**

His laugh was low and cruel the laugh of one who was truly evil, his crimson eyes glittered as he watched the goblin king, holding his human wench so carefully trying to comfort her in her pain. They both knew she was suffering in droves, the king had far to many links for this to really hurt him but if he kept it up it would drive to woman to the brink of insanity, how fun it was to torture such a simple creature. Behind him he herd bear feet padding across the darkness of the room pale arms wrapped around his neck and a face nuzzled in his neck

"_Little princess what has you so upset_?" he asked letting his hand drop and the image in his own crystal fade

"_I can't help but feel we are doing this wrong my love, I saw her, she's so fragile yet she can fight your magic with such strength when she has him near her, they are both in love but she is so blind to it, she knows she feels for him but part of her is unwilling to accept that, almost as if she is afraid of what will happen if she admits her feeling for him_." The voice was soft sad he smirked but it was hidden from her eyes he reached back and placed an hand on her face lightly guiding her lips to his neck

"_You needn't worry about that, soon you will have her body and I will have his, little princess you will be free of your gilded cage_." He said he could feel her lips twist into a small smile before she kissed his skin

"_We'll be together in a new cage though_." She whispered he shook his head

"_It will be no cage we will be free, we will rule that realm and devour the magic's of this world, and then all the worlds, you will become the queen you should have become before that war, you will no longer be a watcher_." He said turning and pushing her gently back in to the sheets she smiled and closed her eyes. With Helios she was loved, she was accepted no matter what she was in an instant the fabric was gone and so was she a shadow of her former self he smiled down at the place she lay

"_My little princess trapped in a golden bird cage_." He muttered his lips meeting hers and the light around them faded for now his attack on the magic with in the Labyrinth stopped for the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah relaxed in his arms and for a heart stopping second he feared the worst, but when Jareth saw the slow rise and fall of the woman's chest he gave a sigh of relief. Even though she was weak at least she was alive the red glow died and he realized they had to stop Helios from attacking again

"That name..." she breathed he looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open

"Helios, god of the sun in Greek mythology..." she muttered he chuckled

"Helios is by no means a god, he is a foolish Fae lord bent on controlling this world through any means necessary." Jareth said bitterly, his rage for the fae male increased a hundred fold now that Sarah was suffering because of his attacks.

The object of his thoughts whimpered lightly and he held her close carrying her back to her room and setting her gently back on the bed, the pain had been to much and she had passed out, but it seemed her dreams were no less painful.

"Sarah I'm sorry..." he muttered standing to leave he was stopped by a light grip on his shirt sleeve blinking in surprise he looked back to see she was holding the frilled fabric as best she could, her eyes lidded but open

"Not your fault, I'm just not strong enough..." she muttered he shook his head

"That's not true, you're very strong, you're still alive aren't you, and just think, you're the only one who's ever beaten my Labyrinth. You were so strong to over come all of those obstacles and still face me with courage. Is that not strength?" he asked she smiled faintly looking away from him in the direction of the window after a moment she spoke again

"I'm so sorry I truly should be the one apologizing to you, I've been nothing but trouble for you." He shook his head

"Sarah what I was saying before, it was the truth I really do-"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" That same guard from before, but Sarah wasn't showing any pain that meant there wasn't an attack, perfect excuse to skin the little blighter alive.

"Yes?" he asked turning with a rather dangerous calm about his features the guard stopped again almost feeling mental knives carving him into pieces for interrupting his declaration _Twice_, not once but twice.

"Forgive me your highness but ambassadors from the Bad Lands have arrived they say it is urgent that they speak with you." He said fearfully Jareth turned to look at Sarah she smiled weakly

"Go, you are king, they need you more then I do, this is your land." She said softly settling a little before closing her eyes for a good sleep Jareth grabbed the goblin and cast a small spell then shoved a crystal in the creature's hands

"Do not leave this room or I swear the bog of stench will be what you beg for as punishment." He said sharply, could a goblin pale, the guard would have done just that but instead he nodded rapidly to show that he understood the threat. Flinging the goblin into a chair he stormed from the room to the conference room. Composing himself at the door he slipped back into the mask of a heartless bastard and threw open the doors.

"Your highness." A collective murmur from three rather ancient looking fae the ambassadors of the Bad Lands the area just past the north gate of the Labyrinth, were Sarah first saw the castle.

"Why is it you are here?" he demanded sitting, the other fae followed suit and settled in chairs around the table

"We have learned that your realm is under attack, while normally the realms would do nothing to help each other." One stated

"It seems your attacker has set his base of operations with in the heart of the Bad Lands, yet even there this dark mass can been seen from the capitol." Another said

"It is our wish that you come and remove this threat to our land, as it is your problem and not ours." The third finished Jareth frowned

"In other words you've come to beg me to get rid of _your _problem am I right?" he asked emphasizing the word 'your' to make his point

"You don't"

"Have any say"

"In who's problem it is." He frowned that was just creepy how they did that, Sarah would have found it amazingly strange then asked how they did that a slight smile touched his lips and an odd noise rose from the three

"Is something"

"Amusing"

"Your highness?" Jareth nodded

"The way you speak the three of you, I find it amusing." He said simply then he stood

"As you said realms do not make a habit of helping each other and for now I am saying this is, your, problem because I have it in good authority that he plans to control all the realms, so his citadel in your land is your problem, good day gentlefae." He said turning on his heel and striding out that simple action stating that he was done discussing it and they would be shown to the door. Striding back to Sarah's room he heard soft conversation and stopped

"I'm so glad to see you again, how have you been? It's been three years since that time hasn't it?" Sarah was speaking rather strongly but there was no reply he stood there for another moment

"Yes I know, it was my fault but you see, you weren't the one that I love, the time we spent together was important to me, but it helped me realize how much I really love him... I'm so sorry." Opening the door slowly he saw Sarah sitting at the window conversing with a wall flower the goblin guard standing in the corner looking at her strangely

"What's going on?" he asked the goblin shrugged

"Not sure, she just woke up and went over to the window with this bright smile on her face then she started talking to the flower your highness." Jareth walked over to Sarah and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Sarah?" he question she turned to him her eyes vacant then she smiled

"Oh! I was just telling James about you, he's upset still, I never meant to hurt him but your, the most important thing to me." She said he stopped

"James I want you to meet Jareth, he's been taking care of me, isn't he so kind?" she asked the flower the fae king frowned

"Sarah, that's a wall flower, what's wrong with you?" he asked, she stiffened

"Oh don't be that way, I just confessed my love for you, is that so bad?' she asked turning to him she smiled

"I'm feeling much better now, just a little laps, I guess I just miss my world... I'm going to get something to eat." She said sweeping past him the flowing fabric of the night gown fluttering as she walked with confidant steps with out hesitation she turned left and in that instant Jareth knew that wasn't Sarah

"She doesn't know the lay out the castle she shouldn't know were the kitchens are." He said following her quickly.


	8. The War Princess

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**War Princess**_

Jareth followed as Sarah danced along the halls almost reveling in the fact that she could walk

"It's so nice here!" she exclaimed even if it was a night gown the dress looked lovely on her, the flowing off white fabric fluttering around her womanly frame, she had filled out in places and slimmed in others, and though she still looked a little on the unhealthy side of thin she was looking much better. Jareth felt his worry for her ebbing, maybe she was just happy that she was with him, and here... was the possible?

She wandered past many doors peeking inside each one

"So many wonderfully rooms! Rooms I couldn't get to before!" she said brightly He was confused at this state meant, what did she mean? Her feet barley seemed to touch the floor as she walked/danced down the halls the string tied off at her wrists fluttered as well as she moved. She looked paler but considering her health he wasn't surprised, still she was beautiful to him, the loveliest creature in the underground, even if she was human. Pale feet were stepping carefully over the uneven stones till she reached a grand door

This is the one it must be." She said her finger curling on the ring handle and pulling the door open she let out a squeal of delight as bright sunlight filled the hall and her eyes fell on the gardens of the inner castle. A smile played across his lips her reaction was exactly what he thought it would be when he had first realized where they were headed. Leaning against the open door she watched as she danced along the cobbled walk way in the sunlight she glowed even her dark hair seemed to glow with an angelic light.

Pausing a moment she looked back at him and smiled brightly he felt a tug deep in his chest, her brilliant eyes were so warm and kind. Spreading her arms she twirled around her skirts flaring out around her as she did so light laughter escaping her

"It's so lovely here I wish I could-" she stopped her eye going wide her face contorting in pain her mouth opening in a silent scream Jareth dashed forward at once

"Sarah! What's wrong!" he asked her hands shot to her head

"NO! Get out of my head! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" she screamed shaking her head

"Evil girl! Mean girl! No, no, no you can't have him! You can't have me, GO AWAY!" she was breathing deeply he set a hand on her shoulder completely lost at what to do, but it became evident that his hand was just what she needed. As if just realizing he was there she turned and stood against his chest he placed his arms around her tightly, comfortingly. Soft sobs escaped her He felt his heart tearing with each soft sound

"Please..." the plea was so soft he almost didn't hear he, part of him wished he hadn't the defeated cry of a broken woman, someone in pain, made him ache

"Please, please, please, don't hurt my friends... I just want them to be safe." She wept he placed a hand reassuringly on her head, slowly stroking her hair

"Don't worry I'll look out for your friends, I'll make sure their safe if that will make you happy." He said softly She shifted and he relaxed his grip, pulling away a little she looked up at him her face was red from crying

"Thank you..." she said softly looking down at his chest she frowned and brushed the velvet of his black vest

"I'm sorry I got tears all over your fine outfit." She said He chuckled

"Don't worry about that, I doubt it'll be ruined by a few tears." He said softly she didn't face him he moved lightly grabbing her chin and tilting her head up to look him in the eyes his mismatched orbs meeting warm brown

"Don't feel as if you must look down to me, you are my equal, a beautiful woman, and My love." He said softly she blinked surprised by his last statement. (He was secretly glad no goblins were around to interrupt him if they had been he'd have flayed them alive.)

"L-love?" she said her voice wavering as if she found it impossible he smiled and nodded

"You understand my words now; I know you do because you are wiser now, my words, My declaration of love for you and you alone." He said softly pulling her into another embrace, she sighed closing her eyes. He loved her! Her! For so long, she had realized that she loved him, but had been afraid that he had forgotten, that her dreams where just that, dreams and not really him... but this was him, he was holding her so tenderly as if she was made of glass.

Pulling away a little she looked up her eyes glancing at his lips so thin and pale, beautiful and royal to her, to his eyes, the two amazing and conflicting colors. He lowered his head a little she could feel the ghost of his breath in her lips and it sent shivers down her spine. Closing her eyes she felt him gently brush his lips to hers as if afraid she would pull away at any moment, when she didn't move he pressed his lips to hers in a breath taking kiss, one hand rested at the small of her back the other becoming lost in her dark locks. The kiss seemed to last forever when she felt something brush along her lower lip Startled her eyes hot open and she gave a muffled squeak of surprise he pulled away turning his head quickly to hide light pink on he cheeks

"F-forgive me that was a rash action on my part." He said hurriedly, she shook her head

"No It was fine I've just... never really been kissed like that..." she said softly, despite the red in her face from crying he could see a light blush on her cheeks he looked at her surprised

"But what about that James boy?" he asked she shook her head

"We Dated but I... I couldn't forget about you... He was understanding though, When I broke up with him he said 'This guy you like must be really important, You always seem to be looking for him when you look at me.' I didn't know what he meant at the time, But now I do... Jareth I'm in-" she stopped grabbing her head her eye closing tight to ward of pain he stepped forward but she stepped back away from him

"Don't touch me!" she snapped he looked at her surprised at the out burst

"You think you're so pure, falling in love with me? You think you love me?" she said standing up her eyes were no longer warm but gazed at him in contempt

"So foolish, no wonder this world will be destroyed you and all of it foolish inhabitants will die and me and my wonderful magic will be here to start a new order." She said Jareth frowned

"Who are you?" he demanded She stopped and frowned

"Why I'm your beloved Sarah of course." She said mockingly he didn't buy it

"Tell me who your are!" he said grabbing her upper arm tightly

"Ah, ah, ah! Careful or you'll bruise this pretty body of hers." She said tauntingly he let go

"That's a good boy, and because you did as I asked I'll give you a treat by telling you what I am, you see beautiful king, I am a war princess, banished after a great battle was waged between the fae and the humans, I was more of a war prize then a princess, the Humans offered me up to a damned king as a offer of peace, I was treated brutally, not like a woman but as an object... there was no love with him, no happy times, and now!" she stepped back her eyes wide a smile on her face as laughter escaped her

"Now I'm free, free of that damn prison! I'll tear away your love and your freedom just as it happened to me, then Me and My beloved will be rulers of this realm!" she proclaimed he reached forward

"I said don't touch me!" She yelled a pulse of magic filled the air and he was thrown back, the wild magic her body possessed slamming into him like waves

_"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" _The voice filled the air and the woman in Sarah's body grabbed her head

"No Leave me! This body is mine! You are not needed any more!" she yelled Jareth used the distraction and trapped the woman with a powerful spell of binding

"Sarah! Fight her! It's your body you have control." He said approaching the bound form touching her cheek

"Come back to me Sarah..." he said softly the woman's eyes went wide

"No stay away!" she said Jareth pulled away and peeled the leather from his skin then placed the bare hand on her cheek, the woman's yells silenced and her eyes drooped

"Jareth..." the voice was soft, it was Sarah, he released the bonds and she collapsed in to his arms

"Gods are you alright?" he asked quickly checking her as if expecting bruises and cuts all over. He found no injuries however and breathed sigh of relief she smiled weakly up at him

"She fell asleep when you touched my cheek... I can feel her, sleeping inside my mind." She said softly, he pulled her into a tight embrace

"Don't worry I'll be, I'll always be here to protect you from her." He said softly.


	9. The Real World

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Real world _**

"IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS GOD DAMNIT!" a resounding smack filled the air and a seven year old boy cringed looking up at his mother, she gazed down at him coolly her hand still raised poised to smack him again

"Toby how dare you yell at the inspector like that." She said sharply the turned to the surprised man sitting in a chair in the Williams's living room

"Now really Mrs. Williams there's no need to punish the boy he's only worried for his elder sisters well being." The man said as if trying to calm a monster the woman frowned

"That girl... She is always pulling stunts like this! And not once had she ever considered how the family suffers when she dose something so stupid!" the woman cried throwing her hands up annoyed

"She's just like her mother! Never considering anyone's feelings, Toby's reputation hangs on the line, he's made fun of at school because of her antics." The woman went on to say Toby glared at her

"STOP IT MOM! You don't know anything about Sarah she tried her hardest to make you happy, she always tells me wonderful stories, and cares more about me then you do!" he yelled the woman went red

"How dare you talk to me like that." She said raising her hand to strike the boy again the inspector stepped forward and grabbed her arm

"Mrs. Williams! That is enough." He said sharply, she frowned and her let go of her wrist then glared at Toby

"Go to your room!" she snapped the boy nodded and dashed up stairs not looking back slamming his door he felt his eyes prickle with tears, sliding down the door he pulled his knees to his chest and bit his lip

"Toby-tob?" The soft voice of his only friend broke the silence

"Is Toby-tob alright? Toby-tob is crying." The little fairy was small and missing one wing, she wore a dress that had belonged to one of Sarah's dolls he long blond hair tied back by a piece of string. The boy smiled

"I'm not crying Mitchi... I'm fine honestly." He said softly. The fairy walked over and reached up touching the rapidly reddening cheek

"Did Toby-tob's Mama do this?" she asked Toby nodded

"Mitchi should play a prank on Toby-tob's Mama. Make her drink mud, or put wild Cribytops in her closet again." Toby laughed

"You know she still thinks that was a dream... I can't believe you got them to stay in there for so long the first time, please don't do it again." He said Mitchi smiled

"Toby-tob smiled, Mitchi is happy when Toby-tob smiles." She said brightly

"Mitchi, about Sarah, if she's not here... could she be in your world?" the boy asked Mitchi frowned and looked away

"Toby-tob, must promise not to tell Toby-tob's Mama if Mitchi tells where the lady is." she said softly Toby nodded franticly

"I promise! Please, please tell me my sister is safe." He said Mitchi sighed

"Miss Sarah was sick, Toby-tob knows this, the illness was from our world, King-king made her wish herself to our world so he could make her better." Mitchi said evenly

"Bad man wants to destroy our home... Mitchi is even feeling sickly sick because of the bad man." Toby frowned

"Why aren't you home? You should be getting well if you're sick." He said but she shook her head

"Mitchi was given her duty, Mitchi must watch over Toby-tob." Toby frowned thinking hard

"I've got it." Mitchi watched in confusing as the boy stood and dumped out his school back pack and began stuffing cloths inside

"If I'm in the underground, then your still watching out for me, I can see my sister and you can get better!" he said proudly Mitchi shook her head

"No! No you can't do that Toby-tob, please it is not safe in our world right now!" she said becoming frantic quite quickly at the boys enthusiasm.

"Mitchi come here." He said holding out a hand she walked over and climbed onto his palm and he smiled

"I want to see my sister, I was so scared when she vanished I was even more scared, now I know where she is, and I also know you, who's my best and only friend is sick, I'm going to make sure you get well." He said firmly Mitchi frowned

"what do I say again?" he asked Mitchi slipped

"Toby-tob!" she said exasperatedly

"You must wish with all your heart for the goblin king to come and take you away." She instructed then clapped her hands over her mouth and groaned

"Mitchi is an idiot for telling Toby-tob that." She said with a sigh Toby laughed and took a deep breath

"I wish the goblin king would-"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was settling Sarah into her bed, she had fallen into an exhausted sleep, reaching over he brushed a lock of bark hair from her face

"Beautiful Sarah, I'm sorry all of this is happening to you." As he said this he felt the soft pull of a wish maker

He formed the crystal and looked with in before him a scene with seven year old Toby and his assigned watcher Mitchi were talking

_"Mitchi is and idiot for telling Toby-tob that." _Toby laughed as she sighed the he took a breath

_"I wish the goblin king would come and take me and Mitchi away right now!" _he said firmly. Jareth swore

"Idiot boy what is her thinking." He said shaking his head, he had no choice he had to go get them, the boy made his wish after all. In an instant the King found himself looming over the suddenly shaking form of his former heir

"Hello Toby it's been a while." He said with a smirk, the boy swallowed and stopped shaking

"I made a wish now take me to your world, I... I want to see Sarah" he said he voice shaking at the end but Jareth eyes had flicked to the boys cheek

"What happened?" he demanded Toby looked away

"Doesn't matter that's not why I called for you." The boy said, Jareth smirked and stepped aside, instead of seeing his room Toby found he was in an oddly familiar throne room

"Well that's you done, why did you wish for Mitchi's return?" Jareth asked Toby frowned

"Mitchi says she's ill... I thought someone here could help her." He said Jareth nodded waving over a goblin

"Take Mitchi to a room Toby will also be staying in that room." He said evenly then held out a hand Toby frowned at it

"I can walk fine, I'm seven years old now you now." He said with a light frown Jareth chuckled and let his had drop to his side

"Follow me then." He said walking off through a side door. Though his strides were short deliberately, Toby still had to run to keep up with him

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow down, I don't want to get lost!" Toby whined Jareth shook his head, with a frown Toby sped up his pace throwing his shoulders back and walking like Jareth

"Why is she sick?" he asked abruptly Jareth almost tripped

"You get strait to business don't you?" he asked Toby nodded looking ahead a little sadly

"I was there when she first collapsed... she was baby sitting me, cooking dinner, and telling me your story again when she dropped the bowl and just fell... I was so scared... I called Nine-one-one and cried down the phone... Sarah's always been so strong, when she collapsed like that I was so scared she had died..." Jareth looked at the boy, even though he was young, even in human years he was but he showed lot of strength

"Sarah... I think she's the only one who loves me... Mom is only interested in a smart little level headed boy, she hates it when Sarah tells me stories Dad... he doesn't say much any more..." Toby bit his lip, why was he saying all of this?

"She's in here but be quite, she had just fallen to sleep when you made your wish." He said pushing open a door. Toby walked in and looked around, it looked like a royal bed room, the furniture was ornate and made of cherry wood. The fabrics were either an off white cream or deep crimson on the bed Sarah was sleeping soundly her chest rising and falling slowly looking really calm.

"Sarah..." the boy said softly walking to the side of the bed her took on of her hands in his

"Sister... I'm here to now... please get better... You have to keep telling me stories." He said softly the girl didn't stir but a soft grip on his hand told the boy that she knew he was there. A soft hand on his shoulder and he looked up fighting back tears

"Come on, you should get some rest to I'm sure you need it." He said coaxing the boy away from Sarah and leading him to a room Toby turned and smiled weakly

"Thank you for helping my sister." He said softly Jareth said nothing but nodded.


	10. The Vanishing Act

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guesses and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :)_

_Right so I got the labyrinth Manga, and I have to say, the story has potential but the art inside, was done by that one American Manga artist (so basically the art was... less then stellar, His proportions are off... oh well.) so I am really disappointed at least the story has some potential._

**_By the way! The song in this begining bit it "Show me love" by T.A.T.U. (Love this band XD) _**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Vanishing Act_**

_She's dancing, but this place is wrong, the air is filled with flashing lights, people around her are young, the song is loud and blaring, her ears hurt her dark eyes gaze around, she knew this place, she knew he was here, she remembered this time._

_"Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love till I'm screaming for more!" The music yells out her feelings all too clearly... maybe that's why she had made the request... Maybe..._

_Crimson eyes meet hers and she stops moving, she can't move, this is a memories, she knows this, not a dream. No this memory frightens her for some reason, dreams never frighten her something about those eyes, bore into her very being, she hates it._

_"Sara Williams?" the voice is aristocratic but he doesn't look it. He wears a black tank top that's tight on his upper torso and black baggy jeans covered in chains his black hair falls around his face and over his shoulders in a wispy and beautiful mess of dark locks._

_"Yes, that's me... who are you? She asks suddenly on her guard, his eye were not natural, but those weren't what made her worried; it was the look in them._

_"Would you dance with me? I've seen you around school and ... I was hoping you would." It's only on dance_

_"Ok but you have to tell me your name." she says evenly, she is playing it cool, she has to know who this person is and why she feels so frightened when she looked in to his eyes._

_"He... Haru" he says, the sudden correction surprised her_

_"Heharu?" she asked an eyebrow arching questioningly, she plays the cool part well._

_"Haru Hestler... I lived in _ _Japan__ for a while... I'm still learning not to say my last name first when introducing myself." He said she nodded, that made sense... sort of. Then they were dancing, like all the other bodies moving to the beat of the music._

_"Show me love show me love, give me all that I want! Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want!" she felt it... she wanted to be dancing with another male... a different species all together. His hand were on her hips, she whipped around suddenly flaring with anger_

_"Don't touch me!" she yelled a few people pause but then they go right back to dancing, it isn't their problem_

_"So feisty... I can see why he watches you... so beautiful... he fell in love with such a pathetic little girl!" The eyes darkened the glittering crimson seemed so violent... what was he going to do? He reached forward grabbing a lock of hair and kissing it lightly _

_"A beautiful body, she'll love it so very much."_

_"Stay back, go away... better yet I'll leave!" she said turning, why had she come here anyway? To make an appearance. Show her that she can be normal... She had to get away... forget normal, what's normal if she got hurt, who was watching her?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chocolate brown eyes opened slowly, the world around her is strange sitting up she touched her forehead carefully, and pushed off crimson and cream covers she looked around, confusion in those deep eyes of hers

"Where am I?" she looked around the room was different from before, no, it was a different room all together, her eyes were caught by slight movement to her left, she looked over quickly, expecting to see those harsh crimson eyes from her dream. No the man in the chair by her bed is asleep, his hair unmistakable, not to mention, his flamboyant clothing style.

"Jareth." She said softly, he stirred but said nothing, he was deep asleep. She reached over and rested a gentle hand on his cheek

"How hard have you been working? To take care of me and you realm?" she asked softly. Leaning over she kissed his forehead,

_"That tenderness, the affection you show for him... he doesn't deserve it."_ There was no pain when the woman spoke to her; she realized this and the voice chuckled

_"No, you only feel pain when I try to take control of the body. Right now I just want to talk, head outside, I don't want him to wake up." _The voice said evenly. Sarah sighed and climbed from the bed. A short sting filled her head and she saw the path to the gardens.

_"We'll talk there. Your body needs more then nourishment it needs fresh air, your no good to me if your body is sick." _The voice said simply, Sara was indeed feeling ill, and so with a sigh she softly padded out the door, only a soft sniffle coming from the goblin king, as he stayed asleep

"He must be really tired... why is he doing this for me?" she muttered there was a noise of annoyance in her mind like who ever it was had just herd her ask the dumbest question of the century.

"The king loves you of course... he's told you, you have told him so why did you ask such a dumb question?" the voice asked Sarah sighed

"Because I feel like I'm so much trouble, I'm not sure... after what I did... that I deserve his love..." she said there was a soft chuckle and she frowned confused, but kept walking

"What? What's so funny?" she demanded looking up as if trying to see into her mind and see the laughing entity

"I think it's the other way around, he dose not deserve your love, after all, he stole your brother... twice now." Sarah frowned

"What are you talking about? He took Toby once, that's the whole reason I met him." The voice sighed

"SARAH!" Her eyes went wide and she turned as a small blond boy plowed right into her his little arms wrapping around her middle his face burring in her stomach

"Sarah Sarah your ok! Your up and moving! I was so scared!" the boy was crying, he cries of joy at her wakened state seemed to ring through the palace and she patted his head

"Oh, I'm sorry Toby, I didn't mean any harm... wait! Why are you here?" she demanded he looked up his eyes red a puffy his nose running, he still managed to look sheepish

"I wished my self here... Mitchi told me you were here and she's sick." Sarah frowned Toby talked of Mitchi a lot and though she never saw the little sprite she believed her brother that she did exist.

"Sarah?" She looked up her dark eyes meeting the mismatched ones

"Send him home now!" She said harshly he faltered and Toby frowned

"No Sarah! I want to stay!" She shook her head

"Absolutely not, it obvious something is wrong in this world, I'm connected somehow but your safe right now and I will not allow you to be hurt." She said looking down at her brother and smiling softly before looking at the king

"Please. Send him home, I don't want him hurt." Jareth shook his head

"He is the one who made the wish; I can only send him back of he wishes it." The look she gave him when he said that felt like a stab in his chest the defeat in her eyes, they both knew the stubborn boy would chose to stay no matter what the danger was, children were like that. Toby smiled and before Sarah could convince him otherwise proclaimed that he was staying

"Toby..." she sighed and turned leaving the important men in her life, she needed to think.

"Sarah!" Jareth followed her but as she through open the door to the garden a blinding light filled the hall and he had to look away

"J-JARETH!" Her scream filled the air and he looked not caring if he was blinded, but it was too late, the light was gone, and so was she.

"Sarah..."


	11. The Prayer Room

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Prayer Room**_

Everything was sore she wasn't sure where she was, everything was dark, but her feet were moving, she was on her toes soft fabric caressed her skin as she moved what ever she was dancing on was wet, it felt like stone. She could feel everything moving her body moving to some sort of exotic rhythm her hands and fingers twisting in an elegant display that she couldn't see. Then she could hear the music, a sound of rhythmic chanting that filled the air around her. The chant seemed wordless yet full of meaning as she danced she tried to understand what was going on where she was and how she was moving with out moving.

_"You're beautiful."_ The voice was smooth like the finest silk, and suddenly her body wasn't moving and arms had settled on her shoulders wrapping around her and pulling her close to a firm chest. The darkness around her exploded in to a mix of amazing colors and suddenly she was being swept around by the arms deep red eye looked into her and slowly she could make out his features as he pulled her body around dancing with her moving and matching their steps in what felt like an amazingly fast waltz much like her kings dance but faster. Bubbling laughter escaped her but it was not hers the man spun her quickly and pulled her close, the colors flashed around them and she could feel the cold of the room and his fingers laced with hers

_"Helios!"_ she knew that voice, the voice of that evil woman she didn't like it she hated it, the voice, the woman, the dancing, everything about the situation she hated. The man smiled his eyebrows not marked like her beloveds no; Helios was a fae who had been cast out

"One half of your plane has been completed, the girl is sleeping with in me, soon just like you said she will die from despair as you kill her love in front of her, and she watches her own hands kill her dearest friends." The woman laughed as she spoke as if it meant nothing to her, it probably didn't One hand slid up and touched her face she felt that to.

"We'll cure the sickness we infected her with it will be no good if you are forced to take on her illness when your own body forms." He said softly pushing away the chocolate colored hair to reveal the dark black that had fully consumed her ear and was slowly spreading in to her hairline

"You infected me?" The voice was weak exhausted but it was hers. The colors died and Helios pulled away glaring at Sarah with contempt his eyes cold and harsh

"I see so you're awake now? Her frivolous dancing must have woken you..." he said sharply Sarah looked at him confused

"How can you talk about her so cruelly?" She said suddenly defensive Helios smiled arrogantly as she realized her mistake

"Wait bad guy, I don't care anyway!" she said quickly a slight flush of embarrassment on her cheeks, Helios stepped forward and Sarah stepped back fast

"Stay away from me your at fault for what's been happening to me, you can just go away!" she said loudly He frowned the crimson eyes narrowing and in flash he was on her she fell to the ground and he pinned her arms

"Listen here human, your body id going to be used as a medium to summon the war princesses body, and your beloved Jareth shall be the medium for my own, I'm at least allowing you to die together rather then just killing you off now. Be happy I am granting you that." He said sharply, the ground beneath her seemed to liquefy and she felt herself sinking he stood as she struggled against the goop a cruel smile on his face as the dark goop covered her face and eyes slowly enveloping her in shadow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth Paced restlessly as he awaited the last of them, looking up as a scuffle sounded out side the throne room

"He called fer me ya dolt no let me through!" Hoggle's voice rang through the air and he stopped in dragging his feet as a goblin clung desperately to his legs trying to prevent him from entering

"I'm sorry your highness I told him you were meeting with some one but-" the goblin silenced as the king shot him a deadly glare

"I have been waiting for you Hoggle You leave now and make sure we are not disrupted!" he snapped The goblin nodded quickly and shut the throne room doors as soon as he did they all looked at him Ludo, Didymus, Hoggle, and Toby his eyes a little red from tears not long ago shed

"They took Sarah." He said Simply Hoggle and Didymus, for once silent, nodded in understanding of their king's words. Toby frowned Shaking his head

"Why?! Why did they take Sarah, and who took her, please, she my sister we have to help her." He said Jareth nodded

"And we will, me and you three will go into the bad lands, I already got a request to handle the dark tower that has formed there an-"

"What about me Your not leaving me here to worry!" Toby said loudly Jareth paused and kneeled by the boy resting a hand on his shoulder

"Toby I have a very important job for you, Mitchi can help you." He said the boy looked at him his eyes welling with more tears at the thought of being left behind

"W-what do I need to do?" he asked Jareth smiled

"My castle has a special room, a prayer room. I need you to go into that room and wish and just keep wishing, for me and Sarah's friends to be strong enough to get to her, and for Sarah to be ok when we do, any wish that can help us. You must make, I'll take another fairy with me and if there is something particular we need I'll tell her, she will tell Mitchi and Mitchi will tell you, you must then wish desperately for what we need so that it can aide us." He said Toby nodded

"But how can that work what use are my wishes?" he asked Jareth smiled

"You and your sister have power, every human does but you and Sarah are special you have been to my realm, Sarah defeated me and gained even more power and you gained some of it as well, the both of you have a lot of magic for mortals." He said with a smile the boy wiped his eyes and nodded his face set with determination

"Jareth, you love my sister right?" he said suddenly the goblin king was surprised and answered honestly

"I knew it, Sarah love you to, I can tell, when she tells me your story, she always speaks of what you were like as if she angry but her eyes give her away." he said with a smile

"Please, save my sister from the bad people." He said Jareth smiled and nodded

"Yes of course we wi-" the royal fae stopped grimacing slightly Toby looked at him concerned

"Jareth?" He asked the others walked over looking at the king with worry but in an instant his stood

"I'm fine, Just a pang come we'll take Toby to the prayer room before we head out." He said sweeping out of the room followed quickly by the four.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The prayer room was a work of magic unto its self, Toby's amazement when he saw it could only be voiced in a gasp of utter awe at it's beauty, the room was circular and grass carpeted the ground but it was a deeper shade then he had ever seen grass be and much finer almost like tick hair then grass. From the door to a central pillar of glittering rainbow colored crystal was a path of glittering blue slabs of stone sat in to similarly colored dirt around the crystal pillar was a fountain of water along the edge many colored gems shined in a light that the pillar seemed to glow with on it own. There was no other possible light source in the room Toby felt suddenly light and stepped forward

"There are years of wishes with in these walls, years of power and love." He said softly Jareth held out an arm as Hoggle stepped forward to follow the boy

"You understand you task Toby?" Jareth asked the boy kept walking and Hoggle looked up at Jareth confused but as the youth reached the fountain he turned his eyes vacant

"Save my sister." He said softly the pillar altered an a glow fell across him his cloths fading into flowing white robes that shimmered with a golden glitter as he moved dropping to his knees his head bowed his hands clasped his eyes closed

"Please save her." He said softly before he started muttering, each few muttering the words I wish could be herd, and with each wish the team of four began to feel strength filling them.

"Let's go." Jareth said turning a sweeping out of the room his boots clicking on the stone just as a goblin woman carried Mitchi in to the prayer room.

After obtaining a fairy of his own Jareth led the group to the court yard and waved for a horse and a pony, His steed was a proud steel grey his main and tail the purest white its eyes a deep black. He mounted quickly and watched as Hoggle scrambled on to a short white pony that whinnied as he finally settled on the saddle.

"The Badlands Kokori and make haste!" he gave the command and the group was off Ludo running rather fast for a beast his size, Didymus on Ambrosius, Hoggle on the pony, and the King heading them on his grey horse headed to the west and the ever shifting badlands of the lower realms.


	12. The Arrival

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

_**Um... just out of you know... curiosity Am I that bad with grammar and spelling? Yuki seemed really angry, I don't know who that is but s/he seemed really pissed at me (Bows) if it's that bad I am really sorry I just wanted to write a nice story about Jareth and Sarah... Sorry.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Arrival**_

Something was hitting her head...

The _pat... pat... pat... _feeling was enough to wake her from the dark void and open her eyes. At first all she could see was dark, she wondered if her eyes were still closed but she could feel her self blinking to keep them from drying out, slowly her eyes adjusted to the dark, in reality the room was just dimly lit. The annoying patting on her forehead was water. She pushed her self up her hand feeling silk against her skin

"What the?" she looked around, The room was huge, or maybe it was small she was not sure all she knew was the around her was a desk upon which sat a beautiful lamp the base like the black stem of a vine flower the actual light looked like a flower giving of a soft grey glow, over the desk was a mirror is glittered in the grey light completely smashed the spider web of cracks spreading across the glass.

"Her old home the original mirror that entrapped her." Sarah said softly standing and reaching out her fingers following the cracks she had no idea what she meant or who she meant just knew the words were her own and not the words of the voice in her head

"Ah!" she started softly and pulled back her hand as a small drop of blood beaded on her finger

_"You should be more careful my mirror dislikes the touch of the pure such as you." _The voice was back, but it sounded sad, almost regretful

"Your mirror... your that woman from the castle aren't you? The woman in the mirror, Lavera that's what Jareth said your name was." Sarah said a noise of confirmation seeing as how Sarah would not be able to see her nod

_"Yes I am the woman from the mirror; however, Lavera is not my true name, it was a name I gave when I was locked in the mirror. My true name can only be spoken when the spell on me is broken and I have been given a corporeal body in this world."_ The woman said this time anger lacing the last of her words. Sarah frowned looking around she didn't want to hear this woman sob story

"So, is there anything to do in here?" she asked curtly Lavera made a noise like annoyance that Sarah seemed so heartless

_"A sketch pad and pencils in the bottom draw of the desk."_ She said finally Sarah smiled and obtained the items before settling on the bed and setting about sketching the last image in her mind

"Jareth..." she muttered softly the pencil sketching him out more then she, she watched as the drawing slowly came to life with detail, all her friends wandering in a sandy desert looking for something

"For you... would you like to see them? I can show them to you." Lavera said Sarah could hear the smirk in her voice and frowned

"Oh yah prove it!" she snapped suddenly she felt heavy and very tired her everything seemed to lose feeling and the pencil slipped from her lax fingers as she crumpled on the bed slipping into a magic sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was merciless as it beat down on the troop; all around them there was only featureless dunes of sand that glittered in the sun, and ahead of them the looming dark tower, as they crested another dune Hoggle let out what could only be described as a wheeze of delight down the steep sandy hill was the Capitol city of the badlands with in the walls they could see the thin streams of crystal water and the lush green grass just within the glittering sand stone walls. They made their way carefully down the sandy slope when a rumbling filled the air and everyone paused

"Sir Ludo was that you?" Didymus asked reigning his doggy stallion and looking at the orange haired beast

"Uh uh... not Ludo." The great one said shaking it's massive head as he spoke the rumble occurred again and they all looked around. Hoggle spotted it first, the sand slowly growing and shaking violently His pony whined with fright catching the others attention

"WE have to move!" the king yelled already recognizing the beast as a sand worm a rather nasty flesh eating beast. Even as he spoke more lumps rose out of the sand, and as the glittering granules fell away the sandy colored bodies and beady black eyes slowly became distinguished and frighteningly real. The steed Jareth rode read back with a shrieking whinny of fright his forelegs kicking at the air as if it would scare the sand worms away.

_"JARETH!" _The king of goblins looked around, he knew he had just herd Sarah's voice but it seemed so far away he looked up at the tower as if expecting to see her, but she wasn't there.

"Jareth!" this cry came from Hoggle as he was thrown from the pony, he yelled out and his stallion rushed forward rearing at the advancing worm

_"They're coming please trust them..." _He looked around the situation already seemed dire and he was hearing voices, which was not a good sign

"SIRE!" Didymus that time he hardly had time to turn when something heavy collided with the back of his head a white flash caused by the impact, a cry filled the air but he wasn't sure who it was as he felt himself fall away from the horse and his body collide with the sand. Hoggle and the others surrounded Jareth already expecting to be killed by the flesh eating worms just as a loud cry filled the air and several figures draped in many layers of sandy colored robes of some thin martial started attacking the worms. Loud shrieks and muffled thuds filled the air as the worms where cut down one by one

_"Seruna, ne naka modo tono le korasha" _The voice was muffled but Jareth knew the vague translation even in his state 'Hurry we must get them to safety!' then he felt arms lifting him quickly but gently, the blow to his head had dazed him the instant the figure had lifted him, it knew.

Apart from Ludo who was far too big to carry, each member of the traveling group was picked up by a robed figure and taken to the sandstone city, the capitol of the badlands. There was a lot of moving around and talking conversation that he paid no heed to, his head was throbbing and it was much to distracting. He was finally settled on something soft and felt the mass of people leave until there was only one

"You are lucky your highness, the sand worms have become very hostile lately." The accent was thick but she knew the words well enough, the voice gave way that it was in fact a woman, but the presence in the room was some what masculine

"Talanordra." He muttered a soft grin on his face.


	13. The Princess of sand

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

**_Summery:_** Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Princess of sand**_

The woman smiled stepping forward as he opened his duel colored eyes, she looked just as he remembered her, her skin was darkly tanned her hair long and black was done up in a simple ponytail her eyes a sharp crimson. She wore simple clothing under her thin robes a deep brown top of torn linen and a pair of black leggings tied around her waist was a crude ropes o sand reeds attached to it, was a sheath carrying the sword of the royal family of the sandstone kingdom.

"So, your highness, or can I call you Jareth now that we are closer in age?" she still had an air of arrogance, but she was much more subdued then when he had last seen her

"Dear child, you are no closer to me in age then you were one hundred years ago." He said with a smirk she grinned and drew her blade

"Maybe but I am the rightful ruler now, I have every right to call you what I wish considering you trespassed on my land, and needed saving that almost cost us a very good man." She said, he nodded

"I see, you're angry at me then? Dear cousin?" She shook her head

"Arrogant prick, your different, a long time ago if I had drawn this blade on you, you would have attacked with that sissy ball of yours." She said with a laugh he frowned

"Now that's hardly a nice thing to say my dear." She frowned herself then sliding the gleaming blade back in its sheath and sitting on the bed beside him her arms crossed

"You are an unbelievable idiot, and I say that as family, not as a fellow ruler who just saw you lose to a bunch of worms." She said evenly He sighed a weary smile on his face

"I'm going to the dark tower." He said simply and she looked at him her eyes wide

"What in the realms of the underground would compel you to go to such a place filled with dark and malevolent magics? It's because of that damned tower that the sand worms have taken up home at our walls, only magic shields keep them out of this place... if this is what's happening so far away from the tower, what makes you think you can get to it with out being killed by monsters?" she said sounding a little worried

"We may not be close but you are family, I won't let you go off and die with out a good reason." She said firmly looking away from him and crossing her arms, he smiled

"Thank you but I have to go as soon as I can, she's there... they captured her." Talanordra looked at him a slight smile on her face

"The human woman right? The one my advisors told me was there, she is ill with the L strain right... it's not natural, I can tell you some things but you need to rest a bit, your friends are safe, you'll all be escorted to the main hall we'll talk there, for now you need rest you took a good blow when the sand worm hit you, and your all rather dehydrated." She said evenly standing her hand resting on her blade, he frowned she was worried about something

"What is it?" he asked one royal eye brow arching questioningly as he watched her walk to the door

"The sand worms aren't the only things acting strange, some of my people have become alarmingly violent... they're in holding tanks for now... but I don't know what else, I can do for them... apart from stopping them from injuring anyone." She said sounding more then a little worried, he smiled

"I'm sure as soon as that tower is destroyed they'll come to their senses." He said she shook her head

"It's not that simple... not for me." With that she pushed back the curtain covering the door and walked out leaving Jareth to ponder her meaning while he rested his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah shifted a low moan escaping her as she sat up one hand holding her head the shadows were warping but oddly as she sat there for a moment trying to slow her mind down enough to think strait they seemed to calm down to oddly moving smoky looking shadows

"W-what was that you showed me?" she asked rubbing her eyes as a tear slid down her face

_"I showed you your dear Jareth, now when ever he is awake you will be asleep so you can watch what he's doing, all he's going though to get to you, your such a bother to him, think about it..."_ Lavera was speaking in a kind voice, her tones turning to silk as she spoke

_"You have only ever caused him trouble... you left him when he basically declared his love for you... you claimed to love him, but is that what someone in love does? Don't you think it would be better to just forget about him? After all those years you caused him pain what right do you have to beg his help when you're ill."_ She said evenly Sarah gasped softly, what if Lavera was right? What right did she have to ask his help and cause him problems after all the trouble and pain she had caused him?

_"That's right, what about that boy from before, didn't you love him, you were never searching for Jareth, you were just looking for something that doesn't exist."_ She whispered so softly Sarah had to strain to hear her unknown to the girl a soft white mist was forming around her, slowly taking the shape of a beautiful woman that embraced her.

"Searching... for something that dose not exist?" she said softly, it felt like ice was wrapping around her, cold fingers running along her skin as she sat confused on the bed of silken sheets

"I'm always in his way... do I really deserve him?" she murmured as one of the woman's hands slipped past the skin over her heart a soft smile on her ghostly lips as she stroked the core of Sarah's power as if it were delicately spun glass

_"No you don't, you don't deserve anything, because you are human, nothing but a girl of insignificant worth."_ Sarah closed her eyes, it felt as if the woman were speaking directly in to her ear in her heart, she felt the cold grip her tighten as misty fingers closed on a golden orb deep within her.

_"Allow me to take care of him, you can still be with him but you won't be a burden to him, you can sleep and watch him forever."_ Her eyes grew hazy as she gazed into the swirling darkness of the room

"Allow you... to take care of him..." she breathed, slowly the haze took shape his form his beautiful face, his arrogant stature, the way he had treated Toby

"YOU BASTARED WHY THE HELL IS TOBY HERE!" Lavera yelled as Sarah's angry magic snapped out at her spirit and drove her back in to Sarah's mind the vision and the misty woman vanished and Sarah frowned

"What are you? Stupid? I'll never give up on Jareth I love him with all my heart and soul and no crazy dead mirror girl is going to keep me from him, no matter what I'll find a way to break free from this place and then Me and Jareth will work together to stop you and Heloise." She said firmly Lavera grumbled

_"You can't do much if he's awake my curse has been set now as he awakens feel your strength leave you and enter the world of your dreams."_ Lavera snapped, even as she spoke Sarah's eyelids grew heavy as Jareth stirred within the sand kingdom his sleep disrupted by her shear will

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth's eyes slowly opened, the wave of magic that had crashed though him still had his body tingling with residual effects out side people were moving around many sounding concerned as they spoke in hushed voices

"What was that wave just now?" "The pulse of magic has sent the crystals on overdrive, we have to calm them before the shields fail." "The priests are they ok?" He pushed him self up as the curtain was pulled back

"I'm glad to see you are awake your highness, I've been sent to collect you." The solider was young but already looked battle hardened

"What's happened?" Jareth asked, though he already knew, Sarah's powers had been released on a huge scale,

"A pulse of magic hit the city and the protective crystals reacted to it, apparently it was a surge of protective energy, we have yet to locate the source, The princess will tell you more when you arrive at the war room." He explained Jareth nodded and pulled off the covers with a flourish and stood following the young soldier out.


	14. The Untouchable Dream

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

_**Summery:**_ Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

**I am so sorry for this really, **_**really**_** late update but I moved house and then School hit me then work over the summer now I'm a graduate though so I have some time to myself Please forgive me!!!!!!! ;**

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Untouchable Dream**_

Jareth strode evenly into the war room of the sand stone palace, boots clicking on the floor with each step he made, this palace that had once belong to the greatest king and queen the desert kingdom had ever seen now belonged to their capable if hard headed daughter. Said woman was standing at the head of a long stone table her palms flat on the tan stone head down for a moment she looked so vulnerable that he felt pity for her, to have gained the throne at such a young age, and with out any one to help her, he saw much of himself in her, ah the family legacy.

"You look distraught." He said calmly for a moment she shook there was a crack and part of the table broke for under her hands she looked up at him angrily

"What would you know about it!" she demanded angrily before gasping and shaking her head disgust crossing her features, disgust in herself

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." She said apologetically reaching up and touching her forehead. Jareth nodded, so that what she had meant before the violent episodes she had spoken of before

"When you said that some of your people had gotten incredibly violent, you knew that it was befalling you to." He said coolly stepping over and perching on the corner of the table with a small smirk, the young ruler nodded Her eyes filled with shame at her lack of control.

"Yes, with each passing day I find I have less and less control over my anger, things I would normally not care about are enough to enrage me, I can't last like this much longer Soon I'll have to seal myself away, and then this country, my people will be ripe for the picking." She said pounding a fist into the table It surprised him to hear her actually worrying about people other then her self... when he had first met her, she was a spoiled selfish little girl who only ever wanted to go out and have fun, she pushed all her duties as princess of on other people then complained if it was done wrong... she'd really matured since then

"This is bull shit! For years I've ruled here I will not lose my kingdom to an unnatural madness!" she proclaimed. Jareth nodded understandingly The prospect of losing ones kingdom in it's self was terrible to lose it to something so... so... well simple, that was just maddening.

"You need to calm yourself a bit and let me help. The bastard who constructed that tower and is attacking our world is that monster Helios." He said she looked up quickly disbelief on her young face

"Helios? You must be joking, he was sealed long ago he couldn't possibly be interfering here." She said Jareth nodded

"Yes I know all of that but I know what attacked Sarah and I know what attacked the Labyrinth, it was That power... he must have somehow managed to work some of his power out of the seal, Someone must be helping him." The blond said sliding into a chair and rubbing his temple ever since this situation had reared it ugly head he'd been feeling sicker and sicker, he wasn't as bad as Sarah. His magical links were so many that the few infections there were, were diluted by the many links that weren't yet affected, but the illness was spreading as the dark magic of Helios spread farther.

"You're looking ill my cousin." She said concern flitting across her strong features she stepped around the table looking up sharply at shuffling before the others stepped into the room. Her hand rested on the hilt of her blade but Jareth's hand covered hers

"Relax my dear you know they are no threat you know you have more control then this." He said. She looked down at the Fae king and nodded releasing the blade and waving the others into seat before the light in the room dimmed and the sand on the tabled shifted becoming a scale model of the oasis city and the expanse of dessert surrounding it, including the dark citadel.

"Several miles to the east of us lies the tower, surrounding the tower is a large wall and guarding that wall are thousands of monsters I have never seen outside of my studies, these beings are mostly fire based. Helios takes that whole god of the sun thing seriously and has every intention of turning the rest of the worlds in to barren desert." She said

"Though to have any sort of control he would need a body on this world, you said before, the only way he could have as much power as he dose is he must be getting help from some one, I don't know who that could be but scouts who watched the citadel when the trouble first started reported that many caravans filled with mirrors were transported to the tower." She said Jareth frowned, Mirrors why in gods name would he need mirrors, that was odd to say the least.

"The biggest weakness we have found is here, on the south side of the wall whenever the monsters move their stations for some reason the monsters don't get there as fast as they do every were else, the best time to launch an attack would be during the evening shift change, the sand worms will be tired and burrowing down for the night to escape the cold night air." She said waving a hand the sand rippled closing up on the tower.

"If we have several lines of soldiers come in from every angle we can launch a surprise attack and..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So that is their plan..." _Lavera frowned her legs crossed as she floated in the black abyss of the mirror void, one hand holding her elbow as the other was curled delicately as on slim finger tapped her chin Long bark hair floating around her frame. There was no gravity in this world, no direction to some she might have been floating upright to other she could have been upside down or on her side... but there was no one else there she was trapped alone in this damn mirror!

_"my love..."_ she said softly reaching out and touching the window her hand passing through pain filling her body as she did so, every time she pushed herself into the dark citadel into his world and out of her prison it hurt link millions of knives stabbing at her body never ending.

_"My love, The sand people plot to attack the citadel, The king and his followers intend to join the attack."_ She said softly as her body emerged standing beside the mans bed he lay on his back his bare body covered in a few places by the black silk of the sheets. She felt a bit of color rise in her cheeks and the calm expression on his face shifted a grin touching his beautiful lips.

_"Join me my little princess."_ She said softly not even opening his eyes, she moved perching on the bed he moved fast grabbing her arm and the next thing she knew his string nude frame had pinned her slender one to the bed.

_"I know, We need them to attack, he need to get into the castle."_ He said softly his lips descending on her neck, the knives were replaced by overwhelming pleasure, and once again she was taken soaring, her thoughts lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toby looked up at the crystal the light was pulsing, after the wild blast of magic, he knew in his heart it had been Sarah who had released that power, he had felt her fierce protectiveness of him, her love for him and devotion to Jareth despite her anger.

"Sarah were are you..." he said softly before gasping softly looking over, a few monks had entered the temple not long after Jareth and the others had left, they had helped enforce Toby's wishes giving him their power.

"Lord Toby, you must keep wishing to aide our king and his chosen companions." The elderly fae said gently, Toby nodded and bowed his head again sighing

"Yes I understand, I am just worried." He admitted, the fae patted his shoulders,

"I understand young lord, but you have a great gift you posses magic as strong as your sisters and it is you who shall help The king and his chosen love save this world from the evil." He said sagely. Toby's eyes closed and he felt the power swell in the boy, him and his sister were gifted greatly with their wild magic a magic they unconsciously kept tied down, only ever releasing it when feeling intense emotions. These two children of the earth, were the greatest gifts the gods could have bestowed on the underground in these troubling times.

The priest returned to his space and began his own prayers. Toby's could see it in his minds eyes the power in the room the glowing mixing colors, the crystal pillar, the priests, each one possessing his own color. The magic of this world, there was so much of it many string that tied the magics together even Jareth had strings, his strings were every were... was that why Sarah was sick? Was there something wrong with her strings?

"I wish That Jareth could beat the evil, I wish that Jareth could save my sister." He said softly wishing all over again.


	15. The Tender Touch

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

_**Summery:**_ Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

**Well I'm in the mood to keep up posting chapter with this fic now. I was feeling kind of depressed but once I got CH. 14 out I've really got my head back in the game and I'm hoping to keep up with my updates now Thank you to every one so far who has reviewed or even just read it knowing people are looking at this story makes me feel good and more confidant in my writing ability and I just wanted to say that Thank you all for your support.**

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Tender Touch**_

The prayer echoed across the lands, the rolling hills of sand, deep into Jareth's heart the prayer of the boy Sarah had devoted her self to saving. He nodded in approval, Toby was doing an excellent job, with each wish the boy made Jareth could feel his strength. With the aide of his most trusted priests Jareth knew the boy would be in the safest and greatest care the goblin realm could offer. This boy and his elder sister, they would each play a hand in the fate of all the realms of the under ground... and it was Jareth's fate to stay by her side, to be with her until those very realms crumbled as the world ended.

Of this he was certain.

It was strange, as he settled down to rest so that he would be at his best when they made their attack that night. it was like he could feel Sarah with him her gentle fingers caressing his tense form, as if to comfort him, he could feel her warmth smell her, that gentle feminine scent that seemed to follow her every where, his beloved Sarah. Yes his, Heliose would pay for taking her away from him for daring to threaten her when he had no place to do so!

_"So possessive, I wish I had seen it sooner, we could have spent more time together..." _her voice was soft delicate but weak in his mind. She must have been terribly weak but he could feel her, her beautiful magic touching his weaving strand that encased his body as it had so long ago, when he had first discovered her, back then she'd claimed his heart and now she held him Mind, Body, and Soul.

"You own me, you posses my very being, your pure magic and caring heart." He murmured as he lay across the bed his eyes closed hovering between the world of dreams and the world of waking. He could see her there both trapped between sleep and awareness. She dashed forward launching her self into his arms holding him tightly her slender body trembling and the gentle fabric of her night growl fluttered around them before coming to a gentle sway.

_"I'm so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen_." She said soft tear filled her voice but not yet fell from her eyes, that beautiful earthy brown that he loved so much. Dark hair falling thickly down her back the full dark locks soft as the finest silks, he crushed his fingers in that dark mass turning her head up so that their eyes met

_"Do not blame yourself; none of this is your fault you must not ever believe it is."_ He said compassionately only she could make him act this way, only she would ever know such kindness from him, her and her brother of course but that was a different kindness... she was the only one who would see love and devotion in his eyes mismatched depths.

_"J-Jareth I..." _she trailed off trapped by his gaze, she loved him, gods she loved him, with each moment she though about him her love grew at time she wondered if it was love or obsession, she wanted to be with him, to have him sing to her, to dance and be held by him, she wanted to be one with him, join together in the most sacred of rituals. The fae king smiled his lips descending on hers, in this place they could not be disturbed, in this place he'd make sure she knew he loved her, worshiped her soul and body.

Sara gasped softly into the kiss his lips were soft against her own her knees buckled as her body melted in his arms, this connection, this together ness, this was what she had dreamed of! This was what she sought for when she gazed in the mirror when she read and reread her red leather book. He sank slowly holding her carefully one hand buried deep in chestnut locks while his other arm looped around her waist holding her pressed gently against his body as their knees touched the floor, he shifted laying her back carefully never breaking the kiss, his tongue lightly touching her lips pulling a soft squeak from her, he chuckled softly a low rumble of a noise in his chest, that squeak, he adored it. Her adorable shyness around him, that's the only way he could describe it.

Her lips parted and she felt his warm tongue fill her mouth gently exploring ever part of her he tasted wonderful, Peaches, wine, and oh so male. He parted form her lips now pink and slightly swollen from his deep kiss trailing down kissing along her jaw line to her neck stopping at on spot as a soft noise escaped her. Her hand moved, sliding up his front resting on his shoulder before wrapping around his neck her fingers toying with his blond hair, she loved his hair... she loved his soft skin his thin pale lips

_"I love you, God Jareth There is no word, strong enough to describe how much I love you." _She said softly her eyes close she could feel his lips curves against her skin sending shivers through her body. His gloved hands moved skillfully down her sides lightly caressing her hips through the soft fabric. As he kissed her he saw her hair fall away and pulled back, her ear was black completely black now and it was slowly spreading the deep purple hidden by the dark and her lovely hair.

_"Sarah, You're so sick, you must be hurting so much."_ He said softly, it tore him apart to see her so damaged to see that her body was going to fall apart... if he didn't stop Heliose she would die... It would kill him if that happened. He shifted his arms wrapping around her hugging her to him rolling on hi side so he didn't crush her his face buried in her shoulder he just breathed inhaling her scent taking her in.

Her arms moved slowly warping around his waist pulling him closer to her shifting so she could tangle their legs together entwining them, hugging him as close as she could with out him being within her. He may not be part of her body yet but he was part of her soul merged and entwined so deeply she didn't know were she stopped and he began. She wanted him fully but she didn't want to move from were they were now, content connected on a level far deeper then anything they'd had before.

_"You're hurting to... My being sick is hurting you, I'm sorry."_ She said softly apologizing again, even with her defiant streak she was still so infinitely kind, despite her stepmothers hatred, she stayed loving and gentle.

_"You need to sleep, Your so weary Jareth I can feel it..."_ she said softly he shook his head he didn't want to leave her he didn't want to lose this connection. He moved claiming her mouth again in a deep loving kiss she made a soft noise and squirmed a little beneath him. Her hand moved arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him his tongue pushing into her mouth as she tentatively slipped her tongue into his mouth. He stilled at her actions before smiling into the kiss his tongue brushing her till they were dancing, her wind spinning as they kissed deeper then anything she'd ever had before, his lips claiming her he was taking her breath away. his kisses moved running down her jaw and along her neck pausing when she gasped softly, he smirked kissing the same area sucking lightly on the tender flesh pulling a deep moan from her. On hand move gently rubbing her breast through the night gown pulling a deeper moan from her.

_"O-Oh, Jareth."_ She whimpered softly arching her back slightly wanting more of his touch, needing more. She shivered her body was humming with need heat pooling in areas she didn't know she had! Never had she felt this way, she felt amazing, the way he made her body react and burn with just his touch. He nipped lightly at her neck his fangs nicking the flesh pulling a moan from her, he body burned she'd never felt so... sexual before, Of course she'd never let someone close enough to do this sort of thing, but she was sure there wasn't a single man who could make her feel the way he did.

The world around her faded as Jareth slipped off his energy leaving him she stirred waking once again in her prison touching her neck a soft sigh escaping her she could still feel his lips on her skin.

"That one hell of hicky..." Lavera said softly a chuckle escaping her, Sarah gasped her eyes going wide her hand covering the neck

"I thought it had been a dream..." she said softly Lavera laughed

"It was, it was a place between reality and dreams... Tisk, tisk, tisk, doing such dirty things in full view, or did you forget about me?" The woman asked Sarah frowned

"I forgot about you, I wish you would shut up so I could forget about you again." She said irritably.

"Please hurry Jareth..."


	16. The Stolen Strength

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

_**Summery:**_ Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

**Yah I hope you liked the last chapter I am not writing that again... anytime soon anyway LOL You have no idea how red I was after I wrote that XD LOL**

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Stolen Strength**_

The dark, His beloved dark... Once he scorched the earth with the suns flame he would envelop it in cold darkness, and then he would rule the underground, and the above ground. He looked over at his sleeping lover ha, how amusing, that, that scrawny creature believed she could rule at his side. He looked over smirking at the slender woman her form bare she was well built a woman of war she had been so perfectly built to be a warrior she'd become a war prize a gift for peace... a fool to the very end. He smirked reaching forward running his hand along her side his palm gently caressing the firm flesh of her bottom. Well no sense not having some enjoyment while he had her right?... now he would not have this foolish woman rule at his side, but He did under stand even he was not immortal, an heir would be most important a son to nurture and teach his ways who would follow in his foot steps, but he knew just the woman to bear him a son. He waved a hand and the darkness parted as if looking through a window he gazed into the shadow room where Sarah slept peacefully. That strong willed woman with her wild magic would bear him a strong and magical son... all he had to do was get rid of the bothersome king.

He waved his hand again and the image of Sarah vanished and a new one formed one of light and color as he gazed into the prayer room of the goblin castle, he studied the scene before him shifting a lit as he watched the old priests pray and a young boy wish his mouth moving as he silently wished continually... so this was how Jareth was getting his strength this boy was wishing for it... that was very irritating. Sighing he Grasped his right elbow flexing the fingers of his right hand before pushing it forward at the 'window' he felt the cold painful sensation of breaking thousands of magically barriers in one go his hand becoming a shadow as it passed slowly and silently into the prayer room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toby shifted his eyes opening again even as he silently wished, something felt wrong but he couldn't place what it was... just a feeling that something wasn't right. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the nagging feeling to focus on his wishes he had to keep wishing for strength to give to Jareth and the others, he had to keep wishing for the safety of his sister, he had to!

It came out of the blue a vice like grip around his body his eyes shot open and he gasped the tight grip crushing his lungs making breathing difficult. In an instant the other monks stopped their prays and looked over shocked to see a clawed shadowy hand reaching out of a black void crushing the human boy Jareth had instructed them to protect. Quickly they summoned spells to combat the hand but it was to late they watched as it lifted Toby and pulled him threw the void screams of the boys pain echoing through the room as the black window vanished.

Mitchi was horrified by what she witnessed but was quick to contact the fairy in Jareth's possession informing her of what had happened.

The kings strength was gone...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was resting in his room trying to enter that half way state so he could contact Sarah again when the fairy rushed in. He started sitting up in all honesty he'd forgotten all about the fairy not about Toby but the worried look on the fairs face meant it did not carry good news for him.

"What is it?" he demanded as the small creature dropped on the bed panting for breath

"K-King the young lord... The young lord Toby has been kidnapped, a shadowy hand ripped through all the barriers and stole him away from the prayer room and the castle, everyone is searching for him but there is little hope that he is still in the goblin kingdom." She said looking up at Jareth who'd paled considerably, how could that have happened?!

The magic in the air was shifting, all across the underground something was building a strong and angry untamed magic much like the blast before but getting stronger until it ripped across the lands. Jareth looked up pain on his features.

"Sarah..." He knew it was coming her shocking power hit him and the world around him spun until he passed out as Sarah forced herself awake, they'd threatened her brother... he almost felt sorry for them... almost

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toby shifted a soft groan escaping him, never had he been in so much pain, his whole body ached but he couldn't remember why, why did he hurt so much, had mother beaten him again? She must have he must have done something very bad...

_"Toby... Toby, wake up now Toby it's ok, your safe."_ The voice that echoed and spoke to him was warm and comforting he felt finger running slowly through his hair gentle warm fingers that eased the pain

"Sarah... Why dose mom hit me?" he asked curling up snuggling towards the warmth that had to be his sister only his sister would be this warm, she always took care of him.

_"Mother is sick Toby, mother thinks it's what she's supposed to do, she doesn't realize that she's wrong... but it's ok, I'm here now, I won't let mother hit you."_ She said softly comfortingly making him feel better even though he was in pain, Sarah was here with her warm hands and comforting voice, she'd make all the pain go away tell him wonderful stories and protect him from the pain.

But something felt strange... he felt as if he was forgetting something important...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah's Eyes snapped open, she felt it, everything was shifting the shadow room was warping the magic keeping it in existence was being attacked by her own wild magic

"LAVERA!" Her angry shout echoed in the room but the woman wasn't there

"HELIOSE! RELEASE MY BROTHER GOD DAMN YOU!" She screamed, Never she'd never allow this Not her brother, Jareth was safe in the sand city, that monster dared to attack her brother, Toby had enough to deal with! Her magic pulsed again a violent blast of power that made the walls shake

"Now, now my dear I suggest you calm down." She looked over enraged as a 'window seemed to open and Heliose appeared a smirk on his face.

"You needn't worry your brother is safe, right now he's deep in a dream happy and warm, he thinks he is in your arms." he said almost tauntingly stepping aside she gasped horrified her brother was curled up in a shadowy bubble. He didn't look like he was in any pain in fact he was smiling but it was still a horrific site her brother just suspended like that... in the hands of a monster at that.

"Let him go send him back to the goblin castle please!" she begged Heliose only shook his head

"I can't do that, If he keeps wishing the Jareth will be strong he might even beat me... with out this boys wishes, he'll never defeat me." He said with a triumphant smirk

"But... I could send him back if you do something for me..." he said watching her she didn't like the way he looked at her but for Toby...

"What?" she asked he smiled

"I'll tell you soon enough if you agree right now to do what I want that once." He said he only needed to touch her the once, one blow that would shatter Jareth once he realized his beloved human had been violated he'd never want her.

"A-alright I promise send him back." she said he smiled and snapped his finger the bubble popped Toby was gone.

"Of course, he'll stay asleep until I deem it's safe for him to awaken." He said with a laugh Sarah crumpled hugging herself tightly. She'd make him pay, for all of this she'd make him pay...


	17. The Progression of Pain

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own _'Labyrinth'_ if I did a lot more things would have happened between Jareth and Sara XD

_**Summery:**_ Sarah has fallen gravely ill and is ordered by Jareth to wish herself to the underground, but things are not always what they seem in this place, a great evil has taken root with in the labyrinth and Sarah and Jareth's link with this strange and marvelous land is about to be strained, as well as their link to each other.

**Sorry my updating has been so erratic, I have no idea were I'm going with this anymore XD But that dosen't mean I'm going to stop writing, Some chapter are just harder to crank out then others, this one acctualy came out really easy because it had a lot of bit I wanted to have in the story in it (I cheated XD LOL) hopefully the chapters will keep coming out easier.  
**

_There are simply to many reviewers for me to reply to you all individually so I will take this time to say thanks for all your kind words and interesting guess and suggestions, your support is what I love about writing, knowing you guys (and girls) like my story :) _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Progression of Pain**_

Sarah lay on the bed gazing listlessly at nothing... he had grabbed her brother, plucked him from a holy place and drew him into this dark nightmare... he was gone now, safe in the goblin castle, but she still wanted to cry. Heloise's short kidnapping of Toby had been an example, a display of his power... which must have been growing, because he certainly hadn't been able to pull that kind of crap before. She was still hugging her self laying in her curled up position, Lavera hadn't come to her, Sarah had a feeling that her blast of wild magic had actually harmed the woman... god the bitch deserved it... stupid woman... stupid fae... stupid situation... if she's never wished Toby away...

"It all leads back to that..." she murmured softly, if she'd never entered the goblin realm, if she'd never wished away her brother... she shifted stretching out and laying on her back one arm flung over her eyes

"There must be something I can do..." she murmured, her head was hurting a dull throb coming from her damaged ear she moved touching the smooth cold skin that felt like marble under her fingers tracing it a bit she gasped... the spot had grow she could feel it almost extended to the corner of her eyes now down across half of her cheek and up along her temple.

"Oh... no ... not this far already..." she said fearfully "Jareth..."

Her heart pounded and her eyes snapped open... something was wrong. She could here it in her ear the loud thud of her heart

_**Bum-bump**_

She started shaking holding her hands over her chest pain blossoming as if she'd been struck, something was wrong very wrong, pain lanced across her body

_**Bum-bump**_

She shook violently, no this couldn't be happening the way her heart heavily pounded as if it was trying to break out of her chest

_**Bum-bump**_

The pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt as it washed across her body making her ache all over as if many people were standing on her with spiked shoes

_**Bum-bump**_

She resisted the urge to cry out in pain as another wave hit her beating into her body with shocking force

_**Bum-bump**_

Her fingers curled clutching her chest so tight her nails bit into her flesh... she barley noticed

_**Bum-bump**_

"N-no..." her breathing was coming in short panting gasps... mercy... lords gods of the underground...

_**Bum-bump**_

"Have mercy, oh please..."

_**Bum-bump**_

"Jareth!"

_**Bum-bump**_

Darkness consumed her and her eyes closed the pain fading as she lost consciousness, just before she slipped into oblivion she saw him running towards her crying out her name

_"SARAH!"_

"J-Jareth..."

_**Bum... bum-bump**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth's eyes snapped open and he sat up horrified "Sarah." He breathed disbelieving how had it progressed so fast!... That attack, when Heliose had ripped the wards and magic around the castle he must have destroyed some of he wards in the Labyrinth if her illness progressed any more he feared she'd be dead before he could reach her.

The fairy who had told him of Toby's kidnapping was sleeping on the pillow curled up her translucent wings fluttering occasionally her shining hair curled around and over her tiny body garbed in delicate flowers petals. The fairies around the castle made use of his gardens quiet frequently... she had wanted to show Sarah... her smiled, once he had her back he would, he'd show her the fae court, he'd show her the beautiful places of the underground... she deserved no less... his future queen.

"Jareth?" The cloth over the door was pushed aside and His cousin entered looking at him concerned He sat up something was wrong...

"What is it?" he asked worriedly and she looked at him shaking her head "I... I... He frowned watching her, her eyes went wide a red ting in them drawing her blade the king started 

"Talanordra... Get a hold of yourself." He said scooping the sleeping fairy up with one hand and quickly rolling of the bed as the sword slammed down right where he'd been sitting. The princess turned watching him with vacant red eyes before launching at him swinging in a deadly arc at his torso, he lurched back fast before jumping over the bed and out the door, far be it from a king to run away but she was family, he was un armed, and he didn't want to harm her pulling a sword from a display on the wall he turned as his cousin charged from the room and attacked him shifting he held the blade up defensively pushing hard against her the young ruler stumbled back as the blond man stood and charged with a swift kick he had her pinned on her back. as she thrashed fighting for freedom guards rushed into the hall

"She must be placed in a holding cell." The king advised quickly "Tell no one of what has happened I am confidant once the dark tower is destroyed your ruler and your people will return to normal." He said moving off her as the guards forced the thrashing young woman to stand dragging her down to the dungeons, Jareth on their heels.

The dungeons were crystallized; each cell was a crystal column that was hollow and freezing to the touch. He watched as the guards hand passed over an empty crystal column they placed the struggling girl inside and closed the crystal her eyes went wide before she froze completely in place the relaxed eyes closing as if she were asleep.

Jareth looked down at his cousin, she was an excellent swordswoman, that whole time she'd been attacking him she'd been fighting herself. The madness she'd been speaking of, how she'd been fighting it for her people... they could not know she'd fallen to the madness. 

"We must move our plans forwards with the loss of the princess of sand we can not command the armies, I want every soldier who is willing to prepare, we head out at first light... we storm the dark citadel." He said firmly sweeping out of the dungeons, the little fairy sleeping through the whole thing.

"The air is calm... Sarah, are you so ill, I can not feel your thread anymore..." he murmured he had an awareness of all his bonds, for every connection it was just a subconscious 'knowing', Sarah's he was extra aware of... but now... now he could no long differentiate hers from all the others. Ludo Hoggle and Didymus where waiting when he got back to his room Hoggle looked grave as his eyes looked at the king.

"No of us can feel Sarah any more... we can't tell between her or any other bond... your majesty what's happening?" Hoggle asked Didymus nodding 

"We fear the worst, Lady's Sarah's Magic has always been present with in us but now it is weak and we worry for her." The king shifted

"You know that she has contracted the L strain, a virus of the underground that's caused when magical bonds are damaged, normally the L strain can be treated and cured... but the attacks on her bond to the labyrinth was to strong and has lasted so long. The virus has developed to far, the only way we can hope to save her is by ending the attack on the Labyrinth it's self." He said explaining what must be done, the three nodded determined to aide their friend. 

"I'll need all of you to enter the citadel with me, we will rescue Sarah, and stop the plan Heliose has set in motion... Will you help me?" he asked regally the three nodded

"Yes!" they said in unison. Jareth smiled, they may have betrayed him to aide Sarah but he did not doubt their loyalty... where Sarah was concerned he knew they would follow his orders, for her sake, they were more loyal to her and he knew it.

As he looked over Sarah champions he felt his heart pound painfully in his chest, Hoggle who'd been watching him closely immediately noticed the discomfort on the face of his king and went forward to his side

"You majesty what wrong? He asked worriedly touching the mans arm he pulled away as the fae king jerked back the black glove on his hand was caught on the bracelet on the dwarfs wrist pulling it down making the three gasp as they saw the kings blackened skin.

"You contracted." Hoggle started as the Fae pulled his hand back fixing the glove he looked away

"Of course I have not only have there been massive attacks against the kingdoms but Sarah's own illness is feeding mine..." he said softly Hoggle shifted 

"The other day, when you'd said you'd been feeling ill." He breathed the king nodded. 

"I was lucky the Strain started at my finger tips rather them my ears... I'll last longer... But I refuse to let Sarah die." He said angrily. Ludo tilted hi head confused and Jareth realized he'd have to explain.

"The L strain is a virus that eats away at the body turning the skin black and hard and smooth as marble. It starts at the extremities of the body the tips of the toes, fingers, or ears. People who start at their toes live longest those at their fingers, second longest, and at the ears... they... have the shortest life expectancy." Didymus gasped at this.

"Thank fully way to cure the L strain have been developed, but Sarah's is far to ingrained, the only way to cure her is to stop the attacks and heal the labyrinth's magic." He said as Hoggle watched him he realized just how badly the king was in trouble, he was breathing heavier then normal and he seemed pale almost grayish... he looked in short, bad.

"Sawa... sawa be ok, she has king and fwends." Ludo said, the king nodded "Yes she dose, and we will help her." He said the beast nodded and stood seeming satisfied by the blond Faes words her trudged out followed by Didymus and finally Hoggle who paused and watched Jareth sink onto the now mostly broken bed.

"It'll, be alright, Sarah is strong, and so are you." He said before leaving worried now not only for his first friend but for the being she loved.


End file.
